


【原創】Terror boy and his voluntary hostage 討厭的男孩與他自願的人質(學生!M/老師!L,R級)

by YoyoLin



Series: 【原創】Terror boy and his voluntary hostage 討厭的男孩與他自願的人質(學生!M/老師!L,R級) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, M/M, Mycroft is a Bit Not Good, Oral Sex, Teacher Greg Lestrade, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Mycroft, Young Mycroft Holmes/Young Greg Lestrade
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin
Summary: Greg接受了一份工作,他得想辦法讓一個拒絕提前畢業的天才男孩乖乖修到他的體育學分,原本很正常的男孩兩年前家中遭逢了某種變故,現在成了全校的噩夢,本來以為工作很簡單的Greg大錯特錯





	1. Chapter 1

標題出自Yes Minister的梗,大臣和秘書之間微妙的關係使他們說自己是對方的人質,而恐怖分子少了人質就會被擊斃,

但兩人都指著對方說"他才是恐怖份子"

terror翻譯：（暴行引起的）恐懼，驚駭, 討厭鬼（尤指小孩）

* * *

**Terror boy and his voluntary hostage**

**討厭的男孩與他自願的人質**

**分級:R**

附註:人物年齡變動

麥考夫大夏洛克10歲,Greg大麥考夫8歲,設定與原劇有些差距,Eurus一出場就是已經死亡,不是假死,真的死了

這個故事會是HE

 

簡介:

Greg接受了一份工作,他得想辦法讓一個拒絕提前畢業的天才男孩乖乖修到他的體育學分,原本很正常的男孩兩年前家中遭逢了某種變故,現在成了全校的噩夢,本來以為工作很簡單的Greg大錯特錯

  
  


* * *

**[一]**

「Mr.Lestrade，如果不介意請你看著我好嗎?」少年帶著微笑扳過他的體育老師的臉讓他看著自己「我知道這對你而言刺激很強烈，不過我很喜歡你被操得要哭的臉」 Mycroft微笑著說

Greg雙手被學生制服的皮帶束縛住只能放在胸前，緊咬著牙不敢發出聲音，他們在 Mycroft的寢室裡，這不是第一次恐怕短期內也不會是最後一次被自己的學生壓在身下操，要是被發現他就完蛋了，而 Mycroft一點麻煩也不會有

「嗚…」他的嘴被少年撬開，舌頭侵入在他口中恣意撒野

「我會乖乖去考法文的期末考」 Mycroft在他體內衝撞著的同時說「不過你要陪我過暑假，然後下個學期我會把我應該補的論文補上，這樣校長會讓你繼續留下來當老師，你也不用擔心失業，很棒吧」少年聽起來既天真無邪又無比邪惡，在他耳邊說話的男孩實際上到底在想什麼他實在猜不透

Greg被操射時腦子一片空白，眼眶裡有水但那只是生理性的刺激導致的反應，還有很大成分上的是羞恥，他被一個比他小八歲的少年操射一次又一次，而且他別無選擇，他們是彼此的共犯但只有Greg是人質

「吶」 Mycroft射在他體內但還沒拔出，只是解開了Greg的雙手俯下身趴在Greg身上像是撒嬌的貓一樣「我會留下來直到我念到18歲畢業，我和新校長說好了，我在這裡會繼續把論文和其他不管什麼東西乖乖投稿到期刊去，這樣他們就不催我畢業了，這樣你又有一年多不用擔心工作了，而且我還在他們就不可能開除你，這很划算吧」他笑著親了親Greg還在猛跳的胸膛「所以別想著離開了，兩個禮拜後要放暑假了，陪我過暑假好不好?」

 

這是怎麼發生的要從幾個月前說起

  
  


Greg一開始到寄宿學校教書算是不得已的，原先是游泳選手但受了傷職業生涯直接報廢了，也沒有受什麼更高的教育，在醫院躺的時候一個曾經的熟人向他提供了一份職缺，在一間歷史悠久的男校擔任游泳課的體育老師，薪資待遇極好而且包吃住，聽到學校的名字Greg差點把嘴裡的水噴到對方臉上，他連大學都沒上，去這種未來首相的培育之地誤人子弟真的好嗎???

「反正只是教游泳，沒有人溺死就不是問題啊」對方是這樣說的，原本的游泳老師和另外三名體育老師同時辭職了可是眼看就要開學了還找不到游泳老師，Greg這時候就該知道事情有蹊蹺的，可是他還是答應了這份工作，出院後他找出自己最好的那套西裝收拾了東西去向學校報到，他被安排了教師宿舍和導覽，高年級的學生向他解說學校的規定何作息

 

「您看起來是位好人，祝您好運，老師」那位高年級的學生眼神中不知道為什麼帶著憐憫說完就離開了

「啊?喔謝謝?」Greg雖然覺得莫名其妙但還是和那位學生揮手告別，離開學還有幾天，他時不時在古色古香的校園(別稱:看起來就不是你該來的地方)裡面四處閒晃，想記清楚整個學校的構造，他只需要負責游泳課但是還是有需要開會的時候，要是找不到會議室就糗了

「沒見過你，請問你是新來的老師嗎?」一名低年級的學生問

「是啊，這學期開始教游泳課」Greg說

「游泳啊….」那名低年級的學生看向他的表情突然變得很微妙「希望您能堅持到最後，祝您好運」小男孩就這麼跑掉了

 

“這間學校的游泳池不會鬧鬼吧...”Greg的第一個想法是這個，不過這太荒謬了，這種學校別說鬧鬼了，水裡有什麼不該出現的東西都會引發家長抗議吧，這可是一間菁英學校

“難不成是體育老師之間的內鬥不成，可是有另外三個人也是新來的啊….”一邊想著，他被一名高年級學生攔住了

「雷斯垂德先生」高年級學生說「校長找您，請跟我來」

完全當機想著該不會還沒上班就要被開除的Greg站在辦公室裡非常緊張，但校長指示很和藹的何他握手請他坐下

 

「雷斯垂德先生，我想請你來談的原因並不是你，所以請你不要太緊張」校長說「不過是與你的工作內容有關」

「我會很注意學生的安全的!」Greg緊張的說

「我們有兩名救生員與你配合不用太擔心這點」校長說「是一名你要負責的學生」

「他不能游泳?過敏?還是恐水?」Greg問

「嗯…理事長果然沒和你說就讓你來了」校長說「我們學校集合了最頂尖的學生，這當中有未來王位的繼承人.未來的首相.未來的企業執行長和政治家，但他們現在都只是幼苗，需要耐心和努力培養，可是他們的潛力和獨特性本身有時候就成為了一個難關」

校長停頓一下看Greg一臉問號繼續說

「我們學校的一位畢業生他因為沒有體育學分無法正常畢業，他現在只有16歲可是他早在兩年前就符合資格可以畢業了，他一直刻意在選課和修課時動手腳讓自己延遲畢業，牛津也非常希望他能入學就讀，他也不該在我們這裡浪費他的大好才華，他應該要在最頂尖的學者身邊學習，我們努力輔導他但兩年前他家中有變故讓他變得…特別…..」校長思考著要用什麼詞

「難搞?」Greg問

「在缺乏更好的形容前那兩個字很貼切」校長嘆氣「他在體育課時都會消失，他一旦不想被找到就不可能找到他，他是一個徹底的天才，我們試著幫他補課，最後他把上學期的三位球類教練和游泳教練都搞到辭職了，而且他們都不願意解釋原因，不過就我們目前所知，你千萬不要吃或喝來路不明的東西，就算是學生請的只要他們無法給出一個明確的物品來源也不要碰，這個孩子有能力在別人不知情的情況下在食物上做手腳，送東西給你的人可能完全不知情，他上個學期在實驗室搞出了成分和處方藥完全一樣的鎮靜藥物偽裝成營養片，讓網球教練在不知情的狀況下吃下去，教練因此被學生打來的球擊中鼻子進了醫院，而這都是我們的推測而已，因為沒有證據可以只向這名學生」

「我的老天…」Greg說

「這個男孩最初在學校還需要人保護，他剛入學時很小一個，又是全額獎學金生，有些高年級的會欺負他，但現在連高年級的見到他都會避開，有幾名學生指控他刻意用諾羅病毒感染他們讓他們錯過期末考，但一樣是沒有證據，除了實驗室有被故意留下的細菌培養日記外」校長說

「他會來上游泳課嗎?」Greg問

「他非常痛恨體育課，陸上運動他打死不碰，所以上個學期我們安排他上游泳課，然後游泳教練哭著向我遞了辭呈，他不知道什麼原因在下水後突然上吐下瀉，而且是無法控制的那種，他自覺得沒臉見學生和其他教職員而辭職」校長越說臉越黑「…如果你真的想要辭職我也可以理解，但我們現在把要求改成他只要坐在泳池邊有出席即可，我們會想辦法在書面上動手腳給他搞個過敏之類的原因讓他不用下水，你只要保證他有三分之二的課程出現就好了，拜託請你嘗試看看」

「我…」Greg深呼吸「我可以看看這個學生的檔案嗎?」

「你面前的就是了」校長說

「這不是你的公文嗎?」Greg看了一眼桌上將近二十公分厚的檔案夾

「這是他的個人資料和學業成績跟在各方面的紀錄，還有過去兩年來被懷疑與他有關的各種事件的調查結果」校長說「我得去開會，你可以在這裡看檔案，我會讓祕書把茶端給你的，這些資料不能帶出去」

「請問他兩年前開始就沒有拍過照嗎?」Greg正在翻檔案，發現資料上從兩年前開始就沒有更新學生證的照片了

「其實是有的」校長說「學生證的照片一定會拍的，但往往在拍完以後檔案就被用某種方式刪掉了，所以沒有他近期的照片，他的外表特徵改變了不少，他入學時很矮，現在他應該和你差不多高，是個瘦又高的紅棕色頭髮的男孩，藍眼睛，但有時候它會改變自己外觀特徵來”惡作劇”，所以排球老師的紅茶被下藥的那一次雖然有拍到人卻無法證明是他，我真的得去開會了，請您好好的考慮一下」

校長離開後Greg坐在那看這個學生的資料

 

Mycroft Holmes，現在16歲，比他小8歲，13歲入學第一張照片還是個有點嬰兒肥的小個子，紅頭髮藍眼睛非常可愛，然後下一張開始逐漸脫離了兒童的模樣，到14歲的照片時已經是個青澀的少年了，但他的笑容消失了，冷漠地盯著鏡頭被拍下了最後一張檔案內有的照片，有些人的髮色會隨著年紀變深， Mycroft的頭髮變成了帶著棕色的紅，他小時候頭髮就不是真正的紅色，所以合理推算他現在的髮色應該是紅棕色之類的

智商無法正常測定，但他絕對能進門薩俱樂部，音樂.數理.文學.化學.生物.歷史等等全部都是同年甚至全校頂尖，精通超過10種以上的語言……

 

Greg看著這些資料逐漸覺得那些敗在這個孩子手下的老師一點都不冤枉，這個孩子有能力用學校實驗室搞出一場生化危機，目前為止沒做過的原因只是他人還算善良吧?

 

[事件報告：2年級暑假研究項目----以學校實驗室與校方在晚餐提供的水果種子提煉出足以毒死全校師生份量的氰化物的方式

結果：理論完全成立且實際示範提煉出了1公克粉狀氰化物，銷毀後給予該生滿分並指示廚房未來將桃子去核後才供學生食用]

 

Greg決定收回前面下的定論，這傢伙太危險了

 

檔案後面幾乎全部都是事件報告，而且全都是無法結案的狀況，這個學生已經到了能完美犯罪的等級了

“但沒有提到他家裡到底發生了什麼事呢…”Greg翻著一起意外骨折事件的報告想著”一開始他的紀錄都很完美啊，為什麼突然會這麼叛逆…”

 

校長回來時Greg已經看完了真正有必要的部分，剩下的各種調查報告他實在不敢繼續看下去

「所以你願意留下來擔任游泳教練嗎?我們會減少你的課堂數量的」校長說

「我…我想請問一下我有權利中途放棄嗎?比如兩個月後發生了什麼事情讓我決定離職我還是能領到薪水吧?」Greg說

「如果你真的發生意外無法繼續教書的話你可以離職，你的意外和醫療險都比其他老師好，這邊是你個人和我們學校的合約，我們可以先簽一個月的合約，如果你這個月後決定留下來我們再來簽一年的合約」校長拉開抽屜拿出一疊文件

「我會留下來教這個月」Greg說「我想請問一下，他們家兩年前發生了什麼事嗎?」

「實際上我們也不是很清楚，但那起意外導致他的妹妹去世了，而他的弟弟因為同一件事情在加護病房住了一個月，他的家族雖然不是名門但卻是歷史悠久專出天才的家庭，而且在某些圈子很有權勢，我們也無法得知實際上發生了什麼事」校長說

  
  


Greg留下來教課了，很多老師在和他打招呼並知道他是新的游泳老師後都會一臉驚恐或者錯愕的向他祝好運，有的更不客氣會直接把他拉到一旁勸他辭職會比較安全

 

第一天上課， Mycroft這個學生就翹課了，一個學生下課後告訴他這個人通常會在圖書館，而且是最角落沒有人要看的外語書那邊

 

下課後Greg就到圖書館去找人了，這間學校的圖書館本身就大得能嚇死人，而且書架的擺設讓人覺得這裡就像個迷宮，他根本找不到外語書放在哪

「請問你在找人嗎?」一個高瘦的黑髮學生問

「喔，我在找一個叫做 Mycroft Holmes的學生」Greg說「他沒有來上游泳課」

「他不在這喔，我剛才看到他回宿舍去了，你要不要到獎學金生的宿舍去找?」黑髮學生說

「喔，好謝謝」Greg點點頭就走了

「不客氣」黑髮學生微笑起來，他有一雙很漂亮的藍眼睛

「獎學金宿舍是在哪個方向?」Greg本來已經走了又折回來問

「…我帶您去吧」黑髮學生愣了一下後微笑說

 

他跟著黑髮學生一起走到了獎學金生的宿舍門口

「謝謝啊」Greg說「你叫什麼名字?」

「喔，我嗎?」黑髮學生開了門進了宿舍又轉過來「Mycroft Holmes」

「什..」Greg愣住了

「紅頭髮非常顯眼不是嗎?所以你靠這個特徵找人」 Mycroft冷笑「但髮色是可以改變的，你該知道這種基本常識的」他關上門留下Greg愣在原地想罵人卻什麼都不能說，一個老師大庭廣眾的罵髒話就太糟了

 

下一次的游泳課 Mycroft還是翹課了，Greg無法放下整群學生去找一個人，所以他找了其他老師商量讓 Mycroft用補課的方式上課

「搞不好他只是害羞什麼的，讓他一對一上課也許能讓他乖乖來報到?」Greg說這句話的時候所有老師都不敢相信地看著他

「呃…Mr.Lestrade，你是個非常好的好人，我們一致同意這點，但你確定要和那個 Mycroft獨處嗎?」化學老師說「這不是開玩笑的，上個要給他補課的老師莫名其妙的住院了，而且還是自發的橫紋肌溶解，那個老師只是想教他打排球而已」

「游泳而已，他也弄不死我啊，他的水性可沒有我好」Greg說「可以這樣做吧?」

一群老師你看我我看你後一臉憐憫的拍了Greg的肩膀

「我們會幫你跑文件流程的，你自己去和 Mycroft說吧，輔導課在下午吧?如果你晚餐時間沒有出現我們會通知警察的」歷史老師說

「不至於吧…」Greg說，但老師們很認真地跟他說這是有必要的後他也接受了

 

接下來一整個禮拜他都把自己空閒的時間花在尋找 Mycroft上，最後被煩到受不了的 Mycroft把自己關在宿舍寢室他就到寢室外面等，順手帶上一點零食什麼的，拉把椅子坐在外面跟說要來上課還有安排了一對一的輔導課的事情但沒有任何回應，而且房間內開始傳出了非常響的音樂聲完全蓋過了他說話的聲音， Mycroft自己住一間而且是走廊底最後一間寢室，隔壁沒有別人了

蹲了整整五天最後 Mycroft也抓狂了，開門問他到底想幹嘛

「沒什麼，這是補課通知單，還有我要和你談談乖乖上課的事情」Greg自己拉了把椅子坐在走廊上，腳邊堆了一疊漫畫還有一袋零食「我有買零食和飲料，來談談吧，有巧克力喔」

「……」看起來很火大的少年已經把頭髮洗回原本的顏色了，和Greg猜得一樣，棕紅色偏深色的那種，他的皮膚很蒼白讓他頭髮看起來更紅了

「你不跟我談我會繼續在這邊等，相信我，跟你們這種養尊處優的大少爺不一樣，我睡地板都不是問題」Greg說

 

Mycroft嘆氣後讓Greg進他的寢室，意外的非常整齊但書本堆得到處都是

Greg和 Mycroft聊了一會，最後 Mycroft不耐煩地搶過輔導單簽名答應會去上一對一輔導，並且協議如果他那一周有出席普通游泳課的話當周的輔導就會取消，Greg也答應了

 

之後的游泳課 Mycroft出席了，所有老師都被這個消息給嚇到了，同時更加擔心Greg的人身安全，有老師自願去旁邊監視沒有發生意外， Mycroft只是帶著一本書坐在岸上的長椅上看而已，偶而抬頭看一眼其他學生和Greg在水裡游泳和牆上的時鐘，時間到他就闔上書離開

 

兩造雙方相安無事地過了一個月，Greg被校長叫去問了很多次真的沒有發生任何意外嗎?但他都只是搖搖頭說什麼都沒發生

「我覺得他大概就是彆扭了點吧?他沒有把我怎樣」Greg說

「那麼你要簽下完整的合約嗎?」校長問

「Sure，我不覺得能出什麼意外」Greg說

「Mr.Lestrade有你出現真是太好了，只要他能畢業我就能好好退休了，我的醫生都說這種生活對我的心臟一點好處都沒有」校長非常感激地握了他的手「拜託你了，讓他好好上完體育學分，你對他似乎還挺有一套的，如果可以的話勸他把別的課也補上吧，他現在算是用特例畢業的，但對他的未來著想他最好還是把缺的法文學分也修好，他只要乖乖出席考試就好了」

「呃..我會和他說的，但不保證他會答應，他欠了多少學分啊?」Greg問了一個他很後悔的問題，秘書後來給了他一張清單，都是 Mycroft因為翹課沒去考試而需要補考的課程

 

他以為 Mycroft只是一個鬧情緒的小鬼，只要和他套套交情就能讓他配合，他大錯特錯了，因為從校長那回來後 Mycroft又不來上課了，而且連體育課的輔導也不來，也不給理由，看他又開始缺課主任都來關心發生什麼事了，Greg只說他也不知道，但他會搞清楚的，他就回去在 Mycroft寢室外等，結果 Mycroft並不理他，他真的沒辦法甚至在走廊上睡了一晚，隔天早上 Mycroft一開門就看到這個障礙物蹲下來伸手捏住了Greg的鼻子讓體育老師整個人掙扎到彈起來

「幹什麼啊!」Greg對 Mycroft喊

「是你擋了我的路」 Mycroft面無表情的說，他還穿著睡衣手上拿著毛巾和盥洗用品「我要去浴室」他繞過Greg走向公用浴室，其他學生早就去上課了，整個宿舍裡都沒有別人了 Mycroft才會去用浴室

「你為什麼不來上課!」Greg追在後面問

「不想」 Mycroft說

「你說你會回來上課的啊」Greg站在淋浴間隔間外說，裡面的水聲響起了

「我說我會去沒說我去幾次」 Mycroft正在沖澡

「你必須回來上課」Greg說「不然你沒辦法畢業」

「我為什麼要提前畢業?我想在這裡待到我18歲是我的事」 Mycroft說

「這很浪費你的時間啊」Greg說

「那也是我的事，你只不過是和校長簽了完整合約才在這裡求我的」 Mycroft說

「你怎麼…就算沒有簽那整年的合約我也會來找你問清楚!」Greg說

「我們學校的內部系統漏洞可多了，而他們把什麼都數位存檔了，你的檔案我也看過，你很需要錢才會留下，一個人養兩個妹妹卻失去了賴以維生的運動能力，我都同情你了」 Mycroft說

「那又怎樣!不是每個人都和你這種少爺一樣不用擔心自己下一餐著落的!我至少面對現實討生活不像你只是在逃避!不管你他媽到底在逃避畢業後的什麼都一樣!」Greg也生氣了大罵

「那你至少聰明點!」 Mycroft用力地推開浴室隔間的門，腰上圍著毛巾溼透的頭髮貼在額頭上，他抓著Greg的領子把他推到牆上「你這傢伙做完一個月就辭職就好了!一年的契約違約你要把你先前領到的薪水都還給學校你這個自以為是的白癡!」 Mycroft說「你真的以為校長是什麼老好人嗎?他只是想要我在他任內畢業這樣他才有個風光收尾，你只不過是一個砲灰!」他放開Greg的領子

「什麼…」Greg不敢置信

「Shit，我把衣服放在床上了」 Mycroft罵著圍著毛巾拿著自己的東西走出浴室回到寢室去

「等一下!你說的是真的嗎??」Greg追進 Mycroft的寢室

「當然是真的，寫得很模稜兩可對吧，這就是專門欺負你這種沒受過法律教育又沒聰明到拿給律師看的人的」 Mycroft冷笑「而且如果你被校長開除你也拿不到當月薪水」

「怎麼會…」Greg不敢置信的摀著嘴，他那時候明明…難道校長一直和他說話是..

「他會故意一直和你說話，這樣你看合約就會分心」 Mycroft說「而且上面還有附加如果我這個學期體育學分沒拿到你一樣會被沒收一半薪水的條款，真黑心啊」他冷笑

「……要怎樣你才願意來上課」Greg垂著頭靠著牆沉默了許久後說

「要談一個條件嗎?」 Mycroft勾起的微笑讓Greg有非常不好的預感

 

他跪在床邊的地上吞吐著少年的性器， Mycroft本來就只圍著毛巾，所以他現在是全裸的坐在床上，雖然這時間宿舍沒有別人但還是把房門鎖好了， Mycroft把手插進Greg髮間，對一個處男(也許是)來說 Mycroft堅持的挺久的

「你沒猜錯」 Mycroft知道Greg在想的是什麼「我沒幹過這個」他的臉有點紅，是興奮還是剛才爭吵情緒激動而留下的Greg說不準「但這真不錯」他笑起來有點邪惡可是卻不令人厭惡，甚至有點天真

 

他們談的條件非常簡單，Greg滿足 Mycroft的要求，而 Mycroft乖乖來上課，但要求從幫他從校外買零食到跪下來口他都只要 Mycroft開口Greg就得答應， Mycroft知道Greg不直，但沒有解釋他怎麼知道的

 

「哈…哈…」 Mycroft喘著粗氣從桌上拿了衛生紙給Greg讓他把嘴裡的液體吐掉「我明天會乖乖去上課的」

「你最好要出現」Greg跪坐在地上把用過的衛生紙丟進垃圾桶

「喔對了」 Mycroft穿上了長褲走到書桌邊按下筆記型電腦的空白鍵「你可別想毀約喔」他微笑著給Greg看了螢幕上的畫面，電腦的鏡頭沒有被遮住，他以為沒有開的電腦從頭到尾都開著，而且正在錄影，剛才的一切都被錄下了， Mycroft甚至按下了播放鍵，從頭到尾他們的談判和他給 Mycroft口交的畫面都被記錄下來了，Greg跪在那第一次理解到那些擔心他的老師有多實際

「你對其他老師也是這樣嗎?」Greg問，電腦上還在撥放他們的影片，淫靡的水聲和少年的喘息聲在他們對話的同時持續的撥放著

「他們?不，當然沒有」 Mycroft按了幾下電腦，Greg的手機上收到了這個影片的檔案，他不知道 Mycroft怎麼知道他的信箱的「我不喜歡他們，可是我挺喜歡你的，我本來還在想要怎麼把你帶來我的房間，沒想到你居然傻傻地簽了校長給的合約」他的微笑讓Greg知道自己已經沒有轉圜的餘地了「就當作相互毀滅原則吧?這段影片的前段要是被散播出去提出這個交易的我名譽會受損，而後段則會讓你身敗名裂，我滿16歲了所以與未成年人性交的法律問題不存在，不過你還是有可能會被一些人當成變態看待吧」

「你從一開始就策劃好了這一切…」Greg看著 Mycroft，他第一次感到如此無力

「是你讓我有機會這麼做的」 Mycroft從盥洗用品中拿出一隻裝在防水袋裡的手機「是你跟我進了浴室，我在那時候用手機遙控開了電腦設定錄影的，而你如果不跟進我的房間.不答應我的條件.不跪下來吸我的老二你也不會落到這個境地，我挺喜歡你的Greg Lestrade，可惜你居然為了阻止鄰居的家暴案葬送了自己的職業生涯，不然我曾經在看奧運的時候有過那麼一點點樂趣的」他看著抬頭看向自己的那雙棕色無助的大眼睛「我當然一開始就知道你是誰，我認得我見過的每一張臉，外傷導致你的肺部功能受損無法繼續比長泳我是真的很替你感到遺憾」

「為什麼要做這種事」Greg茫然地問

「因為我可以」 Mycroft說「因為我想，所以我做」

「你以後真的不會變成罪犯或者政客嗎?」Greg的話讓少年大笑

「哈哈哈哈，政客也許，罪犯是不可能的，我犯罪不會被抓的，沒被抓過就不算是罪犯啊」 Mycroft笑起來是真的挺天真的，他還帶著小孩的那種調調，但是卻非常黑暗

 

Greg最後跪到腳麻了站起來時還跛了一下， Mycroft還幫他開門讓他離開

「明天見，Mr.Lestrade」 Mycroft抓住Greg的皮帶把他拉回來在他耳邊說

 

Mycroft乖乖地回來上課了，而且還主動要求留下來補先前翹掉的課，甚至願意下水，有的學生看到 Mycroft下水都以為自己腦子出了毛病，他們都知道 Mycroft討厭體育課和把身體弄濕

「下課後我會留下來把我之前翹的課補上的，可以嗎?Mr.Lestrade?」 Mycroft禮貌地說，來監視確保Greg沒有遭 Mycroft毒手的老師聽到了都呆住了，他們看向Greg彷彿在看某種天使和聖人似的

「當..當然」Greg說，這種情況下他無法拒絕

 

Mycroft獨自留下來補課時監視的老師和其他學生都走了， Mycroft其實會游泳，只是速度不快，Greg在岸上盯著他游確保不會發生意外，同時想著自己現在的處境，他真的無路可走了

 

「我累了，我要去沖澡」 Mycroft游到岸邊對Greg說

「你補課還有半個小時」Greg說

「那以後補」 Mycroft伸手「拉我上岸」

Greg猶豫了一下還是拉了 Mycroft一把，他沒有被反過來拉下水， Mycroft只是上岸以後一把摘掉泳帽和蛙鏡看著他

「幹什麼?」Greg被看的發毛

「到浴室來」 Mycroft靠過去低聲地說「這時間沒有人」

「你瘋了」Greg說「我不幹」

「我們說好的」 Mycroft說「你要毀約嗎?」他看了Greg一眼然後走向淋浴間，Greg在原地站了一會跟了上去

 

Mycroft站在淋浴間外等他出現便進去，淋浴間空間算是挺大的，至少能擠進五個人吧，兩個人站在這有很多空間，Greg把門鎖上，這是最裡面的淋浴間，照明也更昏暗些，Greg靠著門站著， Mycroft雙手交叉在胸前看著他，然後伸手摸了Greg左側肋部的刀疤，一把小刀一次又一次的刺穿過這些部位，刺傷了他的肺部，差點弄死他，讓他到現在肺功能都沒有完全恢復，一度無法自主呼吸，那都是去年的事情了，今年在他來這教書前又因為肺部感染住院了，然後就得到了這份工作

 

「把你的泳褲脫掉」 Mycroft把手收回說

「…」Greg轉頭張望淋浴間內有沒有可疑的東西

「沒有鏡頭，我對這個地方一點也不熟不會冒險放那種東西的」 Mycroft說「脫掉」他重複

Greg只能照做，他把泳褲握在手裡看著 Mycroft接下來會做什麼

Mycroft拿著蓮蓬頭開了水調到剛好的溫度往Greg身上沖

「眼睛閉上」 Mycroft說，Greg從頭開始被熱水沖洗，然後水逐漸往下灑，Greg伸手抹掉臉上的水，突然被密集而細小的水柱沖到下體讓他反射的彎腰結果撞在門上發出很大的聲響，他雙手遮著下體緊張地聽著有沒有別人的動靜

「這時間沒有人」 Mycroft說「手拿開」

「我不要」Greg說

「把手放在你的頭上」 Mycroft說「Mr.Lestrade，我們有協議的」

 

Greg不甘願的把手交疊在後腦勺上，水柱帶來的刺癢和酥麻感不該這麼強烈，可是這整件事情發生的過程和背景放大了這種感受，而把他折騰得站不直的人卻是他的學生

「喝…啊啊…嗚…」忍耐著不想發出太大聲音或者有太大的動作的Greg盯著地面的磁磚希望這能趕快結束

「你勃起了」 Mycroft說起來語氣很平淡

「還不是你弄的」Greg咬牙切齒的說

「有意思」 Mycroft隨手把水的溫度轉向另一邊，突然被轉成冰水讓Greg猝不及防轉過身去時已經慢了太多，突然碰到冰水讓他軟了

「Fuck」Greg低聲的罵，手握著自己的下體靠在門上

「轉過來」 Mycroft說

「你這傢伙又想幹嘛」Greg瞪著他

「想想我們的相互毀滅原則，轉過來，Greg Lestrade」 Mycroft說

 

Greg轉過身去， Mycroft蹲在他面前看著他的性器，甚至用手指環住他握住慢慢的套弄

「你喜歡怎麼做?自己打手槍的時候」 Mycroft說

「Please stop」Greg感覺有什麼非常重要的底線正在被跨過

「我剛才其實大約知道你哪裡很敏感了」 Mycroft用拇指尖搔刮包皮繫帶與頂端小孔，這讓Greg握緊了拳頭「你真的很好懂」他說著用舌頭舔了Greg的勃起

「住手，真的，拜託不要這樣做」Greg感到自己的道德和理智正在被摧毀

「在道德高地空氣很清新嗎?」 Mycroft說「下來玩玩吧，Mr.Lestrade，你會喜歡我這個煉獄的」他吞入了粗長的陰莖，生疏技巧不足，他的犬齒有時候甚至會刮到Greg，但Greg很快就知道那是刻意的，他抓住了 Mycroft的頭髮但卻無法把他拉開，因為牙齒就戳在他敏感的性器上，彷彿是一把抵著他脖子的刀，他攢緊了少年柔軟的自然捲，他的頭髮很細，很軟，濕透了而且還帶著氯的味道

 

Greg鬆開了抓著 Mycroft頭髮的手，轉而輕撫他的頭，把他的頭髮撥好往後梳，這讓 Mycroft抬眼看他，不帶邪氣的那種單純的好奇，牙齒不再戳到Greg然後他把Greg吐出， Mycroft把在Greg的腿內側撫摸的手收回放進自己嘴裡，黏稠的唾液沾滿了食指與中指，Greg看著跪在自己腿間的少年和自己完全勃起的性器彷彿聽到了自己道德崩毀的聲音

Mycroft又吞入了他，手指卻直接往他身後探去

「不行，這個真的不行」Greg用力的搖頭並抓住抵在他入口的手那隻手，濕滑的唾液被 Mycroft順手抹在Greg臀上

「不然呢?」 Mycroft吐出他站起來看起來相當不滿

「你會把我弄傷的」Greg第一次感覺這個高瘦的少年在物理上有壓迫感「不能用口水」

「你有經驗」 Mycroft說

「幾次」Greg說「我會口你的，不要這樣做，….現在是絕對不可能的」他被 Mycroft的眼神逼得讓步補上了最後一句

「轉過去」 Mycroft說「趴在牆上」

「我都說不行了，也會弄痛你的」Greg說

「我不會插入，轉過去」 Mycroft說「手放在牆上腿不要分開站」

Greg照做了， Mycroft貼上來抱著他的時候他還是不確定會發生什麼事，然後 Mycroft把陰莖擠入他腿間磨蹭，這動作就像是性交一樣只是他是在他腿間磨蹭而且一直磨到他的會陰和陰囊， Mycroft伸手握住Greg套弄，技術不好可是這個陌生又悖德的情境下所有感受都被放大，不知道是不是他的誤會， Mycroft好像在親他的後頸和肩膀

Mycroft在Greg腿間留下一片溼黏，也把手中Greg射出的液體直接抹在Greg腹部， Mycroft放開Greg比自己沖乾淨後離開淋浴間留下Greg在那，Greg過了一會才想到自己該鎖門，不過這裡也不會有人來，時間到了淋浴間的燈自動熄滅了，Greg只好把自己大略沖乾淨穿上泳褲到外面去找自己的毛巾和衣服換上，他走出泳池的時候一個學生直接走向他

「Mr.Lestrade，輔導主任找您」學生說

 

Greg只希望不是他和 Mycroft的交易曝光了，但目前沒有看到憤怒的家長或者警察所以應該不是這個

 

他頭髮未乾就到輔導主任的辦公室報到，忐忑不安生怕等下辦公室門打開就是兩個警察要他跟他們走

「Mr.Lestrade!請坐請坐!」輔導主任熱情的招呼他坐下

「請問我做錯了什麼嗎?」Greg問

「做錯?!不!當然沒有!你神奇的做到了其他老師做不到的事情!你讓 Mycroft Holmes乖乖的去上課了!」輔導主任說「你到底怎麼做的!??這簡直不可思議!」

「呃…嗯…我也不是很清楚，我猜我們和得來吧」Greg說

 

輔導主任的一陣讚嘆和誇獎讓Greg承受不起，他只是被 Mycroft控制的那方而已， Mycroft就算停止上課他也沒辦法把他怎樣，但他依然能被 Mycroft勒索

 

他不清不楚的被誇了一頓後向輔導主任告辭，表示自己已經很累了

「啊，如果可以的麻煩你向他轉交這個」輔導主任拿出一個信封「期刊的邀稿，他們很希望他能再給他們一篇短論文」

「….我會拿給他的」Greg說

「你很累了吧，抱歉佔據你這麼多時間，晚安，Mr.Lestrade」輔導主任拍拍他的肩膀說

 

隔天他把這個信封從 Mycroft寢室門縫塞進去，然後門就馬上開了，他甚至來不及站起身

「Mr.Lestrade，請進」 Mycroft掛著禮貌的微笑說「我的電腦沒電了」

Greg知道那是什麼意思，他上次進 Mycroft房間就被掛上了套索，無法掙脫也別無選擇只能被 Mycroft牽著走，他踏進 Mycroft房間時門不意外的在他身後被關上並上鎖了，比電是闔上的， Mycroft的手機就放在桌上充電

「輔導主任要給你的，還有校長希望你還是要去參加期末考」Greg說

「可以啊」 Mycroft看著邀稿說「脫光躺到我的床上」

「 Mycroft，我不能一直這樣配合你」Greg說「這是錯的」

「世上沒有聖人的，Mr.Lestrade，無關道德與不道德，只有交易和做得不好的交易」 Mycroft把信扔在桌上然後從桌上拿了乳液「我們昨天在淋浴間說好的」

「我沒有跟你說好什麼」Greg說

「無論如何我會達成我的目的的」 Mycroft說「只是我不希望這個過程中發生什麼會讓你生活不方便的意外，比如不上課的學生或者可疑的謠言」

「你可以不用這樣威脅我的，你知道吧」Greg有些無奈「我沒有什麼可以跟你談的條件，我們就跟恐怖分子和人質一樣，你才是有槍的那個」

「所以呢?」 Mycroft頗富玩性的看著Greg，就像看著被撲到地上玩弄的折翼雀鳥的貓

「我會聽你的，你不用繼續威脅我了，但你想做什麼必須提前告訴我，我可以準備讓我們雙方都不會受傷的東西」Greg知道自己正在放棄非常重要的原則「周末我會出去一趟，把潤滑液和保險套都買回來」

「保險套不用」 Mycroft說「你沒病」

「…我無法說服你改變主意對吧」Greg說「我知道了」

「Mr.Lestrade」他就要離開又被 Mycroft叫回來

「你其實可以叫我Greg」Greg說

「我沒有說要讓你走，你今天沒有課，我也沒有課，在這裡陪我」 Mycroft說

「會有人說閒話的」Greg說

「沒有人敢說我的閒話」 Mycroft笑得跟魔王似的「過來陪我看電影」

 

Greg要求把門鎖解開，這樣至少不會那麼容易被懷疑， Mycroft便走過去把鎖開了， Mycroft把電腦打開播起了希區考克的老電影

他們並肩坐在地上，電腦被放在 Mycroft的一疊書上高度有點怪，然後 Mycroft接了某的東西到電腦上就變成了投影片， Mycroft把窗簾拉上讓影像投在空白的牆面上就成了現成的電影院了

 

Greg看電影看得挺專心的，直到一個重量靠在他肩上他才發現 Mycroft睡著了，這個角度讓他活動也很不方便他只好讓 Mycroft躺在他腿上睡，只有這種時候 Mycroft才顯得無害，但他必須提醒自己這個孩子有多危險

\------------------------------------

寫君之墮二部曲(婚前出差)寫一半突然有這個腦洞就開寫了

19號的時候開始寫的,目前有三萬多字的存檔,打算分批發上來,不過應該會在五萬字內完結,保證HE

報廢沒用的標題是[男孩任性易碎而孤獨]


	2. Chapter 2

**[二]**

周末他確實依約把東西買回來了，包含 Mycroft最後追加的一份在學校附近的烘焙坊才有賣的布朗尼， Mycroft有把錢給他就是了

Mycroft在上游泳課時在他耳邊小聲地說了晚上見，Greg只能假裝什麼都沒發生繼續上課，來監督上課情形的老師只剩下一人，因為大家都相信了表面上那一套” Mycroft終於肯聽某個人的話了”的模樣

 

「 Mycroft你到教師宿舍來幹什麼?」歷史老師見到 Mycroft就問

「喔，我來找Mr.Lestrade，他願意聽我講我要投稿的期刊文章，我覺得有人聽我解說我會更清楚我要寫的方向」 Mycroft說「他其實一個字都聽不懂就是了，不過也只有他願意花時間聽這個了」

「這樣啊，那你的宿舍知道你在這嗎?」歷史老師問

「報備過了」 Mycroft說

「那就好，晚安了」歷史老師回自己的宿舍去了，Greg被安排在已婚老師的宿舍區，這通常是老師和妻子和年幼子女的住所，所以是獨棟的，但Greg被這樣安排的原因單純是如果他要被 Mycroft整了，附帶傷害會比較少，現在則是把他當VIP看待了，只有他能治 Mycroft可不能讓他離職

 

「Mr.Lestrade我來了喔」 Mycroft敲了門然後自己進去並把大門鎖上

「你來了啊」Greg穿著短褲和短袖上衣，他剛洗過澡

 

Greg已經接受了現實，他無法擺脫這個處境只能讓自己好過些，他鬥不過這個敵基督(antichrist)小鬼的，而且他總覺得這個小子有什麼不願意讓校方知道的隱情，Greg無法不好奇他家裡到底發生了什麼事

 

他們第一次插入感覺很差， Mycroft直接強硬地進入讓Greg痛得無法說話，全身都在冒汗，反射縮緊的後穴咬得 Mycroft直冒冷汗，直到Greg的身體慢慢接受了異物 Mycroft才拔出來， Mycroft改用手指插入並在Greg的解釋下做了擴張，Greg身上出了一層薄汗，之後他讓 Mycroft插入時依然有點疼可是已經是能接受的程度了

 

Mycroft做完後向Greg小聲的道歉，Greg只是要他接下來幾天別想做這個了，然後就起身去沖澡， Mycroft也穿上衣服抱著自己的書離開了

 

之後 Mycroft經常到Greg的宿舍去， Mycroft在表現上也改善了所以宿舍和校方也都默許了，有時候 Mycroft會把Greg找到自己寢室，但在那他們必須小心點，或者 Mycroft得把音樂放得很大聲來蓋過任何可疑的聲音

 

除了第一次外 Mycroft沒有再弄傷他過，他是教游泳的給了他一個優勢，他身上有痕跡的話事情就曝光了，所以 Mycroft不能在他身上動什麼歪腦筋，除非是長假前， Mycroft經常在單獨補課後在淋浴間等Greg，他們會間隔幾分鐘才碰面也是為了避嫌還有Greg需要收拾東西，淋浴間的磁磚地板跪起來讓人膝蓋很痛而且會留下清晰的痕跡， Mycroft第二次就把泳褲丟在地上讓Greg跪在上面口他，為了掩蓋聲音他會把水打開，蒸氣在淋浴間上蒸騰著，也讓在水裡泡久的人溫暖起來，讓皮膚泛著血色， Mycroft很蒼白，尤其是下過水以後更是，他幾乎是缺乏血色

有一次他們是真的在 Mycroft的寢室幹正事， Mycroft把自己正在寫的博弈論相關的東西解釋給Greg聽，Greg不知道那是論文還是什麼，他聽得直打瞌睡， Mycroft直接跟他說躺床上睡也沒關係，他只是需要有人聽他講，在聽的人是不是醒的無所謂，所以Greg就在 Mycroft的床上睡了一個很長的午覺，他睡醒的時候 Mycroft坐在地上趴在床沿睡著了，桌上的稿子也整理好了，他把 Mycroft叫醒後就離開了， Mycroft沒說什麼只是”嗯”了一聲就放他走了

 

他進過 Mycroft寢室太多次了，但這間寢室沒有半點像是個青少年的房間，非常整齊一切都被擺放的很好，他看的書裡找不到一本漫畫或雜誌甚至沒有幾本現代小說，他通常被 Mycroft叫來的目的都很單純，口活或者被操或者兩者皆有，但在 Mycroft的宿舍裡 Mycroft還會收斂些，因為被發現的風險比較大，如果是 Mycroft到他的宿舍去，他會被怎麼樣真的很難說，而且在 Mycroft宿舍裡不知道是不是怕他反抗或者什麼其他的因素， Mycroft總會找東西把他的手束縛住，通常是 Mycroft制服的皮帶或者領帶，問 Mycroft能不能放開他的手時只會聽到少年的輕笑和拒絕，經常的，他的眼睛也會被蒙住，有時候他真的覺得換成別人 Mycroft應該也無所謂，只是他剛好被看上了而且落入陷阱之中

 

「為什麼是我?」Greg在 Mycroft進入他的教職宿舍寢室時問

「嗯?」 Mycroft正在脫上衣

「這筆交易，你大可以讓我和其他老師一樣受傷或進醫院，為什麼要和我做這種交易?」Greg問

「你覺得呢?」 Mycroft微笑的模樣還是讓人覺得發毛，皮笑肉不笑的

「因為我蠢到落入你的陷阱裡?」Greg問「這一年的合約結束後你會刪掉影片吧」

「當然，留著對我們雙方尤其對你很不利不是嗎?」 Mycroft說

「換了一個老師或者去大學你還打算幹這種事嗎?」Greg問「遲早會遭天譴喔」他自己都覺得自己異常淡定

「如果有天譴的話我倒希望真的落在我頭上，我說過了，我還挺喜歡你的」 Mycroft把長褲掛在Greg臥室的椅子的椅背上「之前那些老師讓我噁心，各種層面上都是，把腳張開點」

 

他們這段交易開始後過了一段時間Greg某一次在完事後突然注意到了 Mycroft的一點改變，他會靠在他身上休息，而不是射後不理急著穿褲子走人，這也有可能是他幹這個太多次已經把膽子練大了不怕被發現，可是後來這個行為越來越常見，維持的時間也逐漸變長，最後變成了做完後把Greg當抱枕抓著不放好一會的習慣

  
  


「這個長周末我會留在學校」 Mycroft說「我們來看電影吧」

「你可以不要現在說這個嗎?」Greg眼睛被 Mycroft用制服的領帶蒙住了，雙手被 Mycroft反綁在背後，他趴跪著被 Mycroft深深地進入， Mycroft聰明.學什麼都快，那也包含了他用了幾個禮拜就找到把Greg操射操哭的訣竅，第一次被操射時Greg哭了出來，他本人也無法理解這是怎麼回事，羞恥和恥辱感混雜的聲裡快感也許是元凶，或者是感慨自己居然墮落至此

「你沒有要去哪啊」 Mycroft頂上Greg的前列腺讓他發出呻吟

「我..我有家人..嗯啊」Greg差點咬到自己的舌頭

「你要去看家人啊」 Mycroft問

「廢話..哈啊..」Greg閉著眼感覺花火在眼前綻開，他很想射可是他已經什麼都射不出來了，明天開始放假，今天晚上 Mycroft就開始慶祝了

「真好啊，有人在家」 Mycroft碎念著然後幾乎完全抽出又一次插入到底，這讓Greg叫了出來，他把臉埋在床單裡所以叫聲的後半變成了悶聲，他也沒聽見 Mycroft的自言自語

「我不行了…拜託這是最後一次了」Greg近乎是哭喊著

「叫我的名字」 Mycroft說

「 Mycroft.. Mycroft住手…哈啊」Greg扭著頭，他的皮膚紅的幾乎不健康，被皮帶綁住的手腕留下了清晰的白色勒痕， Mycroft解開了皮帶讓Greg的手自由，他暫時退出然後讓Greg翻身躺平，他的腿肌肉緊繃得隨時都要抽筋

「那我就回家去吧，也許能找到有趣的東西」 Mycroft抽走了遮眼的領帶，Greg的眼睛突然接觸到光線畏光得張不開，但和他想的一樣眼淚跟布料的摩擦讓他眼眶周圍特別紅「抱著我」 Mycroft第一次口頭提出這個要求，Greg緊緊的抱住了他，再次被進入讓他哭喊 Mycroft的名字，他在 Mycroft背上留下了抓痕，身下的床單早就被他自己的精液弄得一片狼藉，他半硬的勃起在 Mycroft擦過他前列腺時微微顫抖著， Mycroft射在他的體內然後緩緩退出，他躺在虛脫無力的Greg身旁看著他逐漸恢復思考能力跟正常的呼吸節奏，他清醒的時間沒多長就馬上斷片睡著了

 

「真誇張，你也才比我大了8歲而已就累成這樣」 Mycroft抱著膝坐在床上說，Greg睡在他旁邊全身都是他們的犯罪證據

他等了幾個小時把Greg叫醒讓他去洗澡，然後自己也回宿舍去了

 

那個長假有五天，Greg和弟妹一起出去玩了，提前回到學校宿舍時果然沒有見到 Mycroft(還有9成以上的學生)但隔天 Mycroft就來了，手上提著一個袋子敲了他的門

「蜂蜜蛋糕」 Mycroft把袋子給了他「拿去，你喜歡吃這個」

「你沒有下毒嗎?」Greg看到出來散步的科學老師正驚恐的看向這邊拼命的用手勢跟他打叉叫他別收

「我找你一起吃，我下毒幹什麼」 Mycroft眼神死的走進他的宿舍，Greg向科學老師打招呼攤了手進了宿舍

Mycroft真的只是來找他吃蛋糕的，他安分的在客廳看電視，Greg和他一起坐在地上端著免洗紙盤吃蛋糕，他還從冰箱拿了牛奶出來

有人敲了門，Greg還沒去開門就直接被打開了

「Greg你怎麼樣?」科學老師聲音有點大，可是他一轉頭見到在吃蛋糕的兩人就把手上的急救箱藏到背後去了

「Mr.Smith」 Mycroft說「你提著急救箱是有誰受傷嗎?」他微笑

「喔，這個…我打算拿去給校護檢查有沒有過期藥品」科學老師說「你們在吃蛋糕啊」

「我不覺得這看起來像餅乾」 Mycroft說

「你們經常這樣?」科學老師問

「我只是來吃點心看<Have I got news for you>的，通常我是來討論功課的，雖然是我單方面在講而已，請問還有什麼事嗎?廣告要結束了」 Mycroft說

「沒，我只是來打個招呼」科學老師看了一眼似乎還活蹦亂跳的Greg就找藉口離開了

 

Mycroft在科學老師離開後把門鎖上了，Greg聽到鎖門的聲音吞了一口口水，接下來會發生的事情他已經很清楚了

「我就知…」Greg才要說嘴就被堵上了， Mycroft親吻他時總讓他感覺很奇怪，性是一回事，很多人的肉體關係和情感是能分開的，但接吻和擁抱的要求逐漸變多了，有時候這個少年會有他這個年紀該有的脆弱和單純，但那都只是一閃而過，假裝很禮貌的任性妄為和狂妄自大才是他的常態，真不知道這是家裡的人都這樣還是他自己的問題

「配合我」 Mycroft短暫的中斷說，Greg配合的微張著嘴讓他的舌頭可以侵入，這近乎是浪漫了，他們的關係一直跟砲友似的，但只有一方必須隨傳隨到且無權拒絕，單方面的發洩和被玩弄才是Greg預期的常態，可是 Mycroft捉摸不定的態度讓他無法分辨他到底單純是找了個順眼的.好欺負的老師來利用還是別有意圖

Mycroft的手伸進了他的衣服裡，捏住他的乳尖搓揉，這讓Greg皺了眉， Mycroft放輕了力道改為愛撫他的胸膛，他輕咬Greg的耳垂和耳廓讓他左邊幾乎聽不清楚水聲和呼吸聲之外的一切

「你到底想要什麼?」Greg在 Mycroft把手放進他褲子裡時問跨坐在他腿上的少年「在這裡會被發現的，至少上樓到房間去」他不知道自己哪一句話惹 Mycroft不高興了，少年站起來瞪著他，剛才的溫柔消失無蹤

「我鎖門了」 Mycroft站在Greg面前俯視著他「嘴張開」他命令，同時解開褲頭掏出自己的勃起

「要是被發現我們..我就完蛋了，你的玩具也就沒了，上樓吧」Greg勸

「閉嘴!」 Mycroft生氣了抓住了Greg的頭髮逼他往後仰靠在沙發座墊上

「你到底要我張嘴還是閉嗚!」Greg被扯的有點痛抱怨著嘴裡突然被塞進了異物， Mycroft強行的把自己的性器插進他喉中使得他反射的乾嘔， Mycroft抓著Greg的頭髮不讓他退開，Greg抓住了 Mycroft的褲管，指尖和指節都因為緊抓著衣料的力道而發白， Mycroft基本上是強迫的在操他的嘴，擠進喉嚨裡的陰莖讓他產生嘔吐反射，而那只讓抓著他不放的少年發出滿意的悶聲，Greg眼睛裡充滿了淚水，他很努力想忍住這種反胃感，但侵入喉嚨的性器讓他連好好呼吸都很難，最後腥鹹的液體在他喉嚨裡射出，但也流進了氣管，Greg猛一推把 Mycroft給推倒了， Mycroft跌倒時還撞到了客廳的矮桌，摔在地上讓他愣住了，過去他從沒遇過Greg這樣反抗

「咳咳咳..喝啊.咳咳咳咳」Greg摀著嘴趴在地上猛咳， Mycroft抓著他的領子逼他起身

「你在幹…」 Mycroft本來咬牙切齒的要說什麼見到Greg的樣子就吞了回去，他臉嗆得脹紅，嘴邊都是黏稠的唾液和精液混合的東西，眼睛泛著水光，因為氣管進了黏液而無法順暢的呼吸只能不停的咳嗽， Mycroft放開他的衣領，看起來有些手足無措，最後他走去了Greg的廚房倒了一杯水來

 

「拿去」 Mycroft蹲在Greg面前把水給他

Greg還在喘氣，時不時的會咳幾下，他沒有拿那杯水只是把視線保持在 Mycroft身上

「我沒有下毒」 Mycroft說，但Greg只是看著他又咳了幾下，他自己喝了半杯以後把水給Greg「這樣你能安心喝了吧」

Greg最後接過那半杯水緩緩的喝掉了， Mycroft整理了自己的褲子坐在客廳的桌子上看著Greg

「對不起」 Mycroft最後嘟噥著吐出這三個字

「Greg…」 Mycroft伸手想碰Greg但被他撥開了「對不起，我不會再這樣做了，真的很抱歉…」他像打破窗戶的孩子一樣低著頭「我保證我不會再這樣了..讓我…可以請你抱抱我嗎?拜託?」他看著Greg說

Greg看著他認錯的模樣心軟了，伸出手讓 Mycroft靠上來， Mycroft跨坐在他腿上抱著他，靠在他身上，這個模樣無論被誰看到都無法被解釋為正常的師生互動的，從平靜突然變成暴怒然後急劇的退為畏縮和愧疚， Mycroft的情緒在短短幾分鐘內像是雲霄飛車一樣急速的上下竄，這不是他第一次觀察到 Mycroft這種表現，但這是最嚴重的一次

 

Greg把手放在 Mycroft背上，另一手輕摸著少年的頭髮， Mycroft很瘦，他能直接摸到他的脊椎和肋骨，他見過 Mycroft的裸體，他真的該多吃點東西的

蒼白.情緒不穩定.過瘦而且太過叛逆，像是刻意讓別人都恐懼他一樣，如果放在別的地方Greg會覺得這個小鬼受虐，但從各種方面來看 Mycroft的家人是正常的，除了兩年前導致他個性驟變的事件外，沒有什麼會導致他這樣才對

「我會當作剛才的事情沒有發生」Greg說「但你不能再這樣做」

「我答應你」 Mycroft說

「從我身上下來」Greg說「然後我們把蛋糕吃完，喝完牛奶，聊聊彼此的假期，好嗎?」

 

突然被原諒讓 Mycroft愣住了，然後抱緊了Greg，他最後還是放開了他的體育老師

「所以你回家過長假了吧」Greg說

「我回我的公寓」 Mycroft說

「你的公寓?」Greg問

「在倫敦」 Mycroft說「我自己住」

「可是..你的父母呢?」Greg問

「他們在別的地方」 Mycroft明顯不想談這個

「那你放假時做了什麼?」Greg問

「在公寓睡覺」 Mycroft說「或者看書」

「你有好好吃飯嗎?」Greg問

「為什麼問這個?」 Mycroft問，彷彿Greg問了個奇怪的問題

「你這麼瘦而且之前在等你出房間時我就注意到你沒有出來和其他人一起吃午餐了」Greg說

「我不餓」 Mycroft說

「你這年紀的小孩食量正大，怎麼可能不餓?你吃零食?」Greg問

「我不覺得餓」 Mycroft說「就只是這樣而已」

「你要吃東西才行」Greg說

「為什麼?」 Mycroft說「我沒有食慾，也還沒有出現疾病或者營養失調的症狀」

「你從什麼時候開始這樣的?」Greg問「你不可能無緣無故突然不喜歡吃東西吧」

「去年初吧」 Mycroft說「就只是提不起興趣而已，除非我很餓，不然我不太吃東西」

「你也經常沒有來集合吃晚餐」Greg回想著這半個學期以來他在公眾場合見到 Mycroft的次數寥寥可數「他們為什麼讓你這樣缺席?」

「只要我能好好的畢業，他們不在乎我平常要做什麼」 Mycroft說「你何必在意，校長都不在意了」

「這是你的健康啊」Greg皺眉「校方應該要在意這個的!」

「連我的家人不知道了，你覺得他們會管我嗎?」 Mycroft說

「這是你不上體育課的原因嗎?」Greg問

「我的體力沒有問題，你很清楚這點，而且我運動後會吃東西，我只是單純討厭運動」 Mycroft說「我要走了，我這幾天不會來煩你的」他起身要離開

「你的父母呢?」Greg抓住 Mycroft的手

「…如果你非得知道的話他們在瑞士」 Mycroft說「和我弟弟一起，所以我自己住」

「至少過節的時候他們會回來吧?給你打電話之類的?」Greg問

「他們要擔心一個療養中的小孩還不夠嗎?」 Mycroft冷笑

「 Mycroft」Greg爬起來抓住 Mycroft的肩膀讓他轉過來「你未成年，他們不能這樣做」

「我讓他們這樣做的」 Mycroft說「而且名義上我住的是我阿姨家，只是那個阿姨不住這裡而已」

「…這是你想要我留下來過長假的原因嗎?」Greg問

「這場對話變得很可悲你不覺得嗎?」 Mycroft撥開Greg的手直接離開不再理會Greg

  
  
  


Greg之後向校方回報了 Mycroft有飲食異常的症狀，但沒有人真正的覺得這是個問題

「現在很多孩子都很挑嘴，而且他看起來好得很啊」生物老師說

「不，你不懂，這個年紀他的身高和他的活動量?你上次見到他出席晚餐是什麼時候了?他有厭食症狀或者至少這方面出了問題」Greg堅持

「他又不是怕被嫌棄的小女孩，怎麼會厭食」歷史老師笑著說「你太擔心他了，他一直都是比較奇怪的小孩」

「而且只是瘦了點不會怎樣的」數學老師說

 

沒有人把這當成一個問題，Greg意識到了 Mycroft說的沒錯，他們只關心學生未來的成績和名譽，而不在意他們的身心發展，幹他媽的難怪這些公學盡出一些智商200情商-10的傢伙

 

「你是真的很厲害」古典文學老師說「我猜他把你當一個哥哥或朋友看吧，畢竟你在我們之中也是最年輕的老師」

「希望他能乖乖的來考試，這樣他畢業時的成績會好看些」法文老師說「你勸勸他吧?他很聽你的話的樣子」

「是啊，他似乎真的把你當朋友看了，他還會找你一起看電視不是嗎?」化學老師說「你怎麼臉色這麼難看?不舒服嗎?」

「我只是…我昨晚睡不好有點頭暈，沒事」Greg感到無比噁心，這些人都是為學生好卻連最基本的學生沒有吃飯都沒有注意到，只因為他的表現幾乎完美

  
  


這個時間所有學生都還在上課，他自己進了獎學金生的宿舍，他走到 Mycroft的寢室外敲門，他們上次見面已經是四天前了， Mycroft說他不會來煩他就真的沒有出現了

「是我」Greg說「能讓我進去嗎?」

他有聽見從床上起身的聲音所以 Mycroft是在這沒錯，但這之後是一片寧靜， Mycroft沒有應聲也沒有開門，門是鎖上的

「…我猜你不想和我說話」Greg說「這也可以理解，不過我想和你談談，可以嗎?」

依然是一片死寂

「……你不能這樣下去」Greg說「我以前是運動員我知道人絕對需要營養才能活，你的身體沒有垮掉只是因為你沒有生病而且你還是個青少年，你很聰明，你自己也很清楚這點」

沒有回應

「你自己也知道你身上出了問題，我不知道兩年前發生了什麼事，可是我知道你這種行為無異於慢性自殺，這根本是對你的腸胃的自殘」Greg說「至少晚餐要來吃，不用吃太多，吃最基本需要的分量就好，你一定知道你需要吃什麼來保持自己身體的健康運作，你很少吃東西但每次吃的都是高糖分的東西，所以我看得出來你用維持血糖來保持身體運作」他深呼吸「你可以坐在我旁邊吃，你想要做什麼我都會陪你做，……我會讓你做你想做的，也不會問你這個飲食異常為什麼會出現」

 

他等了幾分鐘依然沒有人回應，他只好離開，但那天晚餐時間 Mycroft出現了，坐在他旁邊吃了少少的晚餐

 

「晚上熄燈後來我的房間，我跟舍監說好了，要跟你談課業輔導的事情」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊小聲地說，然後起身離開了

  
  
  


Greg依約前往，然後就是一開始那個局面

Mycroft趴在Greg身上等Greg回答

「Greg?」 Mycroft等不到答覆有些慌了爬起來看自己的老師「不然半個暑假?兩個禮拜?十天也可以」他慌張了起來

「Greg我會表現得很好的，我會乖乖去考試把論文交出去，我也不會翹你的課，我會好好表現的，你繼續你下個學期的合約好不好?」 Mycroft一副要哭的模樣「拜託，我會聽話!」他的聲音顫抖著

Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的頭讓他趴下靠在自己身上

「我會陪你過暑假」Greg親了少年的頭頂「我會陪你，我已經刪除了你寄給我的那份影片，相互毀滅原則不存在了，我什麼都無法威脅你」他抱著 Mycroft輕聲的說「你也不用威脅我，我會陪著你的」

 

「 Mycroft，我會陪你，所以你不用脅迫我了，我自願」Greg說

Mycroft抬起頭看著他眼睛裡泛著水光但還是充滿了不確定

「你是個聰明的孩子，但那不是一切」Greg說「你不用拿你的成績來跟我交易，我會陪你看電影.我會陪你聊天，我們這個無論是什麼關係我也會讓你繼續，只是你不能這麼蠻橫不講理，我們的關係要對等，誰也不威脅誰，你如果不相信我可以留著你那份影片，我們可以像恐怖分子和人質，你才是有槍的那個，但我要強調這不是一種正常的方式，你不該用這種方式把任何人綁在你身邊，以後不准在這樣做了」

「我不知道你發生了什麼事，你大概也不想說，但如果你想告訴我也可以，只要你需要我，我會盡可能的陪在你身邊」Greg說「你的家人不在，我可以幫你過生日，我可以聽你說心事，你不必故意表現得這麼叛逆，我知道你只是…」

Mycroft哭了他便沒有繼續說下去，他知道說什麼都沒有必要了

「我會陪你的」Greg抱著 Mycroft輕聲的說「我會的」

 

他只是很孤單而已，兩年前發生的事情讓他害怕，可是沒有人安慰才14歲的男孩就把他留下了，身邊一個人都沒有，他最熟悉的學校急著想讓他畢業，師長們也只在乎他的表現，他聰明的腦袋只想得到用脅迫的手段逼Greg留在他身邊

他想要的只是一個不會離開他的伴而已，僅此而已

  
  


Greg簡單地把自己擦乾淨穿上長褲和上衣，他都回自己的宿舍才洗乾淨以免被發現， Mycroft只穿著短褲坐在床上靠著牆

「 Sherlock在瑞士養病」 Mycroft哭了很久，他自己大概也很驚訝自己多能哭，但這大概是兩年來他情緒最正常宣洩的一回了「所以爸媽也在瑞士」

「為什麼只留你下來?」Greg問「還有 Sherlock是誰?」

「我讓他們這樣做的」 Mycroft說「 Sherlock是我弟弟，他比我小10歲，他需要爸媽遠超過我」

「所以他現在6歲而已」Greg說「你想告訴我發生什麼事嗎?」

「…兩年前發生了一起事故，我妹妹死了， Sherlock目睹了那件事情發生，那之後 Sherlock就不說話了，醫生說他可能因為創傷得了緘默症，他只會和我父母說幾個單字而已，所以沒辦法讓專業的醫療人員照顧他，我沒事所以我跟他們說我能自己回來上學」

「你妹妹…那時候多大?」Greg問

「他比 Sherlock還小一歲，3歲而已」 Mycroft說「那件事情非常糟糕，我爸媽說 Sherlock甚至不記得那發生過，他只知道發生了很壞的事情，但他連自己妹妹死掉了都不記得」 Mycroft揉了眼

「你…目睹了一切嗎?」Greg問， Mycroft只是點頭

「我不想談細節」 Mycroft說「我沒有直接看到，我當時無法看見…可是我聞得到.還有聲音….」他抱著膝蓋把臉埋在手臂中

「沒有關係的」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的頭「沒事了……」

 

那之後 Mycroft安分了好幾天，沒有主動來宿舍找他也不會把他叫到寢室去，他會來上游泳課，但只是坐在旁邊看書不下水了，Greg主動去找他說話才發現 Mycroft是感冒了，聲音沙啞而且頭很暈

「你生病了就別來啊!」Greg摸了 Mycroft的額頭，雖然剛剛都在水裡感溫會有誤差可是他很肯定 Mycroft發燒了

「做人多少要有點誠信」 Mycroft說

「不要在這種時候跟你的老師嘴砲，你這個小鬼」Greg說這句話的時候學生大多一臉”他剛剛是不是叫本校最危險人物嘴砲的小鬼????”的驚訝模樣大眼瞪小眼

 

Greg讓救生員監督學生自己練習，他套上上衣和短褲就帶著 Mycroft去找校護了，只是感冒而已，但 Mycroft確實在發高燒，所以拿了現成的感冒藥給他讓他趕快回宿舍休息

 

「你在校醫室的記錄很少，怎麼突然生病了」Greg幫 Mycroft把脫下來的毛背心和外套掛起來讓他躺好休息

「三年級有人收假時就生病了，他把病毒帶回來，晚餐集合時間病毒自然會散播出去」 Mycroft說

「所以我害的就是了，我叫你來吃晚餐的」Greg嘆氣

「你願意這樣想也行，我會找你算帳的」 Mycroft咳著，這個玩笑讓Greg想往這小子臉上砸東西，不過看在他生病的份上放他一馬了

「聽著，水我放在這，我回去把這堂課上完會拿運動飲料過來給你，把退燒藥吃了好好睡一覺，我去看看能不能幫你搞個湯什麼的來喝」Greg說

「湯舍監會處理的」 Mycroft說「窗簾拉上」

Greg把窗簾拉上後離開了，他後來回來時正好遇到舍監，老夫人端了一盤湯和白麵包正要上樓給 Mycroft吃，Greg便替他拿上去了

他走到門外時發現門沒關好，舍監有說他有上來查看過 Mycroft，大概是他沒關好的，他聽見 Mycroft說話的聲音

「我沒事，只是小感冒，你們不用回來」 Mycroft硬是提高了自己的音量，讓自己聽起來病得沒那麼重

Greg站在門外好一會，他從內容猜到這是 Mycroft的父母，應該是校方通知的

「我在學校休息就好了，我很好，掰掰」 Mycroft掛掉了電話

「我進來了啊」Greg敲了門後進入， Mycroft縮在被子裡張開眼看了他一眼「起來吃掉你的晚餐然後吃藥睡覺」Greg說，他下課時已經洗完澡了不急著回宿舍，他拿了兩瓶運動飲料放在 Mycroft床邊地上，生病發燒時喝這個比較容易補充電解質

「放著就好」 Mycroft說

「我會在這裡監督你吃掉至少一半的」Greg拉了 Mycroft的椅子坐在床邊等

Mycroft喉嚨痛得沒有辦法在口頭上和Greg爭只能瞪著他，最後爬起來在床上吃掉了一些麵包和湯，Greg把水給他讓他把藥吃了，他從舍監那借了耳溫槍， Mycroft有退燒了

Greg在 Mycroft房間四處看著，通常他到這裡來的活動範圍都在床上，他偶然發現 Mycroft的電腦是開著的，只是螢幕在休眠，他動了滑鼠把打開的新聞網頁關掉，他第一次看到電腦桌布是什麼

 

一張照片，父母抱著最小的兩個孩子站在泳池前， Mycroft趴在水池邊有些不甘願的入鏡，兩個小的是男孩和女孩，大約都在三.四歲左右，這兩個應該就是 Mycroft的弟妹， Sherlock和兩年前死去的妹妹

拍照時間是兩年前的夏天，Greg知道這個泳池，就在倫敦而已，他曾經在那裏當過一陣子教練，因為他在受訓之餘需要收入維持家裡生計所以在那兼差教小孩子游泳，那時候一大群小孩都是七歲到十五歲之間的一起來上課，有時候不小心教到不是學生的小孩也很正常，照片背景裡出現的小孩有幾個他有印象，是他的學生，所以這張照片拍下的時候他正在這個游泳池擔任教練，而 Mycroft和家人也來過

 

“不會吧”Greg想起了一件很微不足道的小插曲，那時候有一家子帶孩子來游泳，他以為是父母和兩個幼兒，後來才注意到有一個年紀較長的男孩在一定距離外趴在浮板上監視兩個小孩留在兒童池，是一家五口才對，那個哥哥後來被爸媽推過來成人池要他順便學學怎麼游泳，Greg不介意多一個小孩子旁聽，被推過來的男孩也很害羞的樣子，不怎麼加入團體就在一旁默默的待著，後來那對父母準備要帶孩子離開時媽媽拿了相機請Greg幫他們拍照

當時拍下的除了幾張小孩沒拍好的外就是這一張了，這隻照片上有他的學生卻沒有他的原因非常簡單，他是拿相機的人，他早就和 Mycroft見過面了，只是他自己完全不知道而已

 

“我記得我見過的所有人”是 Mycroft說過的話，所以 Mycroft認出他來了?

他的注意力被螢幕角落的一個檔案吸引中斷了他的胡思亂想

[Greg_L相互毀滅原則.mp4]

這個影片檔案讓Greg呼吸一滯，如果這是他想的那個，只要現在刪掉它這一切就結束了

Greg看著那個影片檔猶豫了許久，最後關掉了電腦

那麼明顯，八成是個陷阱吧

 

舍監在熄燈時間上來時意外發現 Mycroft房間的燈還亮著而且門半掩著便開門看看 Mycroft的情況，結果發現Greg還在這，他坐在床尾地上靠著床雙手抱胸仰頭大睡， Mycroft窩在被子裡睡，舍監老夫人摸了一下 Mycroft的額頭他已經沒有發燒了，舍監把Greg叫醒時Greg完全不知道已經這麼晚了向舍監致謝便離開了

  
  


這件事從舍監那被傳給了其他老師和主任，有的老師對Greg這麼關心學生很讚許，也有人說難怪難相處如 Mycroft也會和Greg處得這麼好，但教務主任頗有微詞，他認為即使都是同性老師也不該和學生這麼接近

 

Mycroft病好了以後還是主動找上Greg了，不過身體還沒完全康復所以是找他一起看電視而已

「今天校長找我去了」Greg說「是我下個學年的合約」

「你說你會留下來的」 Mycroft抓著Greg的手腕力道很大，被抓住的部分皮膚正逐漸失去血色

「小力點」Greg說「他說你和法文和其他課的老師說過你會去把試考完，所以今年你不會畢業，主動要我留下來繼續任職的，我簽了，你能看到學校內部的檔案，你能自己看」

「太好了」 Mycroft微笑了起來，真誠的那種，而不是讓人發毛的常見版本

「暑假你的家人也不回來嗎?」Greg問

「他們在瑞士陪 Sherlock所以也在當地工作」 Mycroft說

「聖誕節呢?」Greg問

「他們會幫我訂車票和機票，我自己過去和他們會和」 Mycroft說「這兩年都是這樣」

 

電視上原本的節目播完了，開始撥關於夏日戲水的意外

 

“兩年前，就在暑假即將結束時一位大有前途的小泳將意外去世， Carl Powers…”電視上新聞主播正在講這起意外，而Greg則是注視著照片上的Carl

「這個孩子居然死了?」Greg認得這張臉

「兩年前接近秋天的時候溺死的，新聞有播過一陣子」 Mycroft說「你認識他?」

「當然，他經常在我兼差的泳池練習，他應該和你差不多大」Greg說「他很會游泳怎麼會溺死啊?這也太…」

「判定是意外，我弟弟當時看這個新聞看得很入神，他一直說他的鞋子不見了」 Mycroft說「八成是被別的孩子偷了或者被打掃的人丟了」

「秋天死的，那時候我剛好已經離職了，可惜了這孩子很有天賦的，就是太愛欺負人了點」Greg說

「你說會陪我過暑假，暑假後第一周內你必須來找我」 Mycroft說

「好，小卡利古拉，我會的，把地址給我」Greg完全認命了，靠在他身上的少年對這個叫法很有意見

「卡利古拉的腦子燒壞了，我沒有」 Mycroft說

「他腦子有好過?我都不知道」Greg看著少年扶額的模樣說「你們公學生的常識不是我們這種上公立學校的人的常識，別指望我知道這些暴君的腦子什麼時候出問題的，至少我還知道卡利古拉是個年輕的暴君好嗎」

「你…算了」 Mycroft嘆氣，他把一張手寫的地址給了Greg，他們也有對方的號碼，但幾乎不會打給彼此，他們靠一個即閱即刪的軟體聯繫，這也是 Mycroft叫Greg到自己房間來的方法之一，他們之間這無論是什麼關係絕對不能曝光，所以Greg聽從 Mycroft的指示下載了APP， Mycroft是他唯一用這個聯繫的人

 

Mycroft對電視節目失去興趣，他走過去鎖上了大門並拉上了所有窗簾，Greg坐在沙發上等他

「你想做什麼?」Greg問

「坐好」 Mycroft站在Greg面前說，接著他爬上沙發跨坐在Greg腿上，解開Greg的褲頭，他把低頭看他手到底在摸哪的Greg的臉扳回來好親吻他，希望 Mycroft感冒是徹底好了，不然這下肯定會傳染給他， Mycroft抓了Greg的手放在自己的褲頭和皮帶上，意思就是要Greg幫他解開，Greg解開了那條他再熟悉不過的制服皮帶，拉開他的拉鍊，停頓了一下後把手伸進 Mycroft的褲子裡隔著他的內褲握住他的勃起， Mycroft騰出手自己拉開了內褲，他往前靠了點讓兩人下體貼上， Mycroft改成啃吻Greg的脖子，他把Greg半硬的陰莖握在手中套弄直到他完全勃起

「抱我」 Mycroft命令，Greg便把手放在 Mycroft的腰和背上， Mycroft的吻技進步了很多，Greg總是在和 Mycroft上床的時候處於被動，他不會主動地去碰 Mycroft，因為他對於這是他的學生這件事大概還有那一點點在意，還有就是他不知道什麼會惹 Mycroft不高興

他抱著 Mycroft，輕撫他的背，有一搭沒一搭的回應他的吻， Mycroft把他們的勃起靠在一起握著套弄， Mycroft有些接近跪著的姿勢讓他比Greg坐著還高， Mycroft一隻手很難把手活做好，可是他另一隻手插在Greg頭髮中方便深吻他

「換個做法」Greg抓住了 Mycroft握住兩人性器的手讓他只握著自己的陰莖，Greg也握住 Mycroft的「互相服務總比兩個人都沒搔到癢處那種感覺好吧」Greg說，他看 Mycroft居然愣了一下皺了眉「What?」

「你第一次對我在做的事情提出直接的意見」 Mycroft說

「你不喜歡?Shit，別不高興啊，只是照你剛才那樣弄到太陽下山我們都不可能射」Greg說

「不，我很喜歡這樣」 Mycroft笑了「你總算肯參與其中了」他啄了Greg的嘴角然後繼續剛才的吻，兩個人的慣用手忙著替對方手淫，另一隻手就在對方身上胡來，Greg只是把手放在 Mycroft背上

 

這太…正常了，Greg只能這樣形容，這和普通的情侶的相處差不多，但 Mycroft真的很喜歡這點小變動，Greg不希望把這段關係正常化太多，可是當你花了這麼多時間和精神在一個人身上時這有點難，尤其是他確實關心 Mycroft，他的動機是單純的，只是這段關係開始的方式就一點也不道德，他無法定義這到底是不倫的意亂情迷還是單純的熟人間的肉體關係，或者最基本的，勒索和相互利用

最後那一項現在已經不算是了，他有脫離的機會，但他自己放棄了，斯德哥爾摩症候群?也許吧，可是他不算是”愛上”他的歹徒，他只是

 

只是太過關心了而已，對這個孩子

 

「你在想什麼」 Mycroft問，他們早就結束了，手上和Greg的衣服下襬跟褲子上都是白濁的液體，只是 Mycroft還坐在他腿上環著他的脖子不放，他們甚至連褲子都沒穿好

「我在想你居然把精液抹在我的衣服上，我衣服是很便宜但不是衛生紙」Greg說

「我總得找個東西擦手」 Mycroft抱著Greg下巴靠在他的肩上「Mi piaci」

「Me what?」Greg問

「我說的不是英文」 Mycroft說

「你說什麼我沒聽清楚」Greg說「我腳麻了，你可以下來讓我把褲子拉好嗎?」

「Bene」 Mycroft從Greg身上下來也把自己的褲子穿好

「Benny?Benny who?」Greg問

「義大利文，”好”的意思」 Mycroft說

「你講義大利文我也聽不懂的」Greg說

「我知道」 Mycroft說

「我要去洗澡把這套衣服給換了」Greg看了一下自己身上的衣物嘆了口氣說

 

Greg沖完澡換過衣服後 Mycroft還是在，他也不會去趕 Mycroft，因為這是徒勞， Mycroft想來就會來，他不想走就不會走

「我喜歡你參與我們之間的這個互動」 Mycroft平板單調的語氣讓Greg一時間沒聽懂他在說什麼互動

「抱歉，什麼互動」Greg皺眉問

「剛才那個」 Mycroft說

「你把性行為稱為互動…好吧，嚴格來說是互動沒錯」Greg懶得吐槽

「你通常很消極被動」 Mycroft說

「我可不想主動去操一個小男孩，我不是天主教神父」Greg說

「我快要17了，不是小男孩」 Mycroft抗議

「那換個說法，讓我主動積極的去操我的學生?Fuck no」Greg說「你可以隨便擺佈我是一回事，我還是有些道德原則的，你想做什麼我會讓你做，但除了剛才那個之外我不會主動跟你幹什麼的，沒有惡意，就是跟我自己的底線有關而已」

「所以你是說讓我控制這一切?」 Mycroft久違的惡魔微笑冒了出來

「隨便你要幹什麼，我不會主動幹嘛的」Greg說「你開心就好」

「是你說的啊」 Mycroft笑著的模樣讓Greg突然感到頭皮發麻，也許這是個壞主意


	3. Chapter 3

**[三]**

暑假開始後Greg回家和弟妹團聚過了幾天， Mycroft給他的地址他一直收在口袋裡，他帶妹妹出去玩了幾天

「我得回倫敦去」Greg對妹妹說

「為什麼?你不是放假了?」妹妹問

「呃…工作上的一些衍生事務，包住不收租金的，所以就答應了」Greg敷衍了一下「有事情就打我的手機知道嗎?」

這時已經是暑假開始第六天了，他和 Mycroft約好一周內一定會去找他，但天有不測風雲人有旦夕禍福，他才和妹妹說完隔天早上他最小的妹妹就開始發高燒，他只能留在家裡照顧他，他也忘了和 Mycroft聯絡，他回到倫敦時已經是暑假開始第九天的晚上了，他晚了兩天

 

他到那間公寓時還被警衛攔住了，因為他的穿著打扮一點都不像這裡的住戶會有的訪客

「我是來找七樓的M.Holmes，你可以向他確認」Greg說告訴警衛

警衛打電話上樓去找 Mycroft確認，電話上警衛確認了身分後還是上下打量了Greg好陣子

「他說你是他的朋友?」警衛問

「算是吧」Greg說

「你多大?是大學生吧?和高中生混不嫌無聊嗎?」警衛問

「我不覺得 Mycroft會喜歡你這樣打聽他的私生活」Greg反過來質問警衛

「聽著，我知道那孩子的父母在海外，你別帶壞他，他們家的人都很好，我不希望見到他父母埋了第二個孩子，我會盯著你」警衛說

 

Greg被警衛這麼說反而笑了出來，他不覺得有人能帶壞 Mycroft便直接走了，他按了電梯上樓，到了七樓時 Mycroft已經在等他了，他跟著 Mycroft進了他的公寓，這其實應該是套房，客廳浴室和三間臥房和一間書房

「這不是我父母的地方」 Mycroft在帶Greg進門時說，他知道Greg在想什麼「這只是他們的其中一間公寓，我們住在沙賽克斯的老家」

「你要我跟你一起住一個暑假，如果有人問起你打算怎麼解釋」Greg問

「讓你借住，因為找不到適合的租屋處」 Mycroft說「我不缺錢，讓一個熟人來住上一陣子不成問題，警衛再問就讓他來問我，我會說我們會一起打電玩，你睡這間，東西也放這」 Mycroft開了一間客房的門，單人床跟空衣櫃和稍微有幾本書的書櫃是僅有的擺設

 

「你可以不用盯著我把衣服放進衣櫃裡吧」Greg正在把自己的東西放好

「你遲到了，整整兩天」 Mycroft明顯的對此不滿

「我么妹發燒了，我本來會在第七天就來的」Greg說

「浴室和廚房裡的東西隨便你用，我會在我的房間」 Mycroft看起來是在賭氣，手插在口袋裡離開了，Greg把東西放好就隨處去看， Mycroft睡的似乎是主臥，在玄關放鑰匙的小桌上有一張全家福， Mycroft和弟弟妹妹一起和父母站在一片草地上拍的

「你不怕有人突然來嗎?你的親戚.爸媽的朋友之類的」Greg靠在 Mycroft臥室的門邊問， Mycroft正坐在床上用筆電，抬頭看了他一眼

「不會有人來」 Mycroft說「就只有你跟我而已」他看著筆電螢幕說

「……你到底想要我在這裡做什麼?」Greg問「只是性的話我還是住在倫敦的，你大可以打給我，我也能過來陪你看個電影什麼的，你沒有必要把我24小時留在這」

「顯然你注意到了大門」 Mycroft說

「那個門的電子鎖從內部也要用指紋才能開，我的指紋不可能在系統裡」Greg說

「不是針對你的，是我的弟弟妹妹過去這樣溜出去太多次了，所以門鎖才會改成這樣」 Mycroft說「你如果要出去我會幫你開門的」

「你這樣差不多是在法律邊緣游走，軟禁你的老師是暑假研究項目不成」Greg不知道自己怎麼這麼淡定

Mycroft把筆電放在床上下了床走出房間，Greg跟著他走到了大門前， Mycroft把手指放進指紋感應鎖把門打開，他把大門拉開然後用手示意Greg可以出去

Greg站在大開的門前一步也沒移動

「你可以走」 Mycroft說「你不走的」他把門關上，電子鎖又鎖上了

「我大半夜的能去哪」Greg說

「每周五下午三到五點會有人來打掃」 Mycroft說

「當然了，肯定會有人幫你打掃的」Greg說，這就是 Mycroft這種出身的家庭會有的安排，就算父母遠在天邊也會把兒子的生活起居安排好讓他過得優渥無憂「你這幾天吃什麼，冰箱幾乎是空的」

「麥片和牛奶」 Mycroft把自己丟在沙發上拿起遙控器開了電視

「三餐都吃這個?」Greg皺眉

「還有幾根香蕉」 Mycroft說

「我們說好你要吃最少能維持你的身體健康運作的東西，這完全不夠」Greg說

「那是在學校」 Mycroft說

「你暑假也要好好吃東西，你爸媽有安排吧?」Greg問

「我有錢能自己去買東西吃」 Mycroft說

「我猜你連他們預留的第一個月的都沒花完」Greg說

「隨便你怎麼想」 Mycroft說

「你想吃什麼，明天早餐我幫你做」Greg說「當然，材料錢你自己出」

「我不吃早餐」 Mycroft說「我中午起床的」

「好，那午餐你吃什麼」Greg問

「牛奶」 Mycroft說

「好，夠了，我會做三明治給你，你給我吃下去」Greg說

「隨便你」 Mycroft說

 

Mycroft拿了兩張五十英鎊放在桌上，Greg對於這種把超大面額紙鈔隨手亂放的行為實在很想吐槽可是這已經是 Mycroft最普通的行為了，Greg從自己的東西裡找了個本來裝他的帳單的信封裝了這兩張五十磅，隔天他去買了點基本的雜貨把冰箱補充了，他把 Mycroft叫醒讓他開門的， Mycroft半夢半醒的把一個磁扣給了他，那可以直接開大門， Mycroft轉個身就繼續睡了，他把購物明細和剩下的錢都裝進信封裡放在玄關桌上，他做了火腿蛋三明治給 Mycroft吃，剛睡醒的 Mycroft穿著一條內褲就在家裡走動，他看到Greg還呆了兩秒，顯然沒睡醒，走回房間換衣服才出來

 

觀察下來Greg得到了結論， Mycroft不是吃了東西後會吐或者完全不吃，單純是感受不到吃東西的必要而已，除非有運動或者長時間沒進食不然他真的不怎麼碰食物，可是他花很多時間在睡覺上，在學校Greg並不會這樣知道 Mycroft的一天是怎麼過的，這顯然是 Mycroft吃得很少卻勉強維持身體機能的原因，他一直在睡

 

“Fuck，換句話說這傢伙在校日常就是吃喝睡和上我而已嗎?”Greg意識到這件事的時候眼神不能更死甚至帶著殺氣瞪了一眼在沙發上睡覺的少年

在 Mycroft睡覺的時候Greg拿出自己的筆電搜尋了兩年前發生過的事故，但沒有符合 Mycroft家庭狀況的，或者細節沒有被報導出來

“兩年前 Mycroft14歲. Sherlock4歲，那個妹妹應該是3歲吧，這麼小的孩子在手足面前被殺的新聞應該會鬧得很大才是啊”Greg想著，然後把在國外發生的新聞也加進來了，最後他找到最有可能的一個

 

**[萊辛巴赫渡假村血案]**

**來自英國的一家五口進住滑雪渡假村，這個度假村與滑雪場與室內溫水泳池以及其瀑布美景為名，亦是保障入住者安全為最高優先的高級度假村，然而今早瑞士當地警方收到通知………….**

 

沒有提及姓名，只知道被害者姓氏是H家族，父母在事發當晚被一通假的緊急通知叫到英國駐瑞士使館，他們要求了渡假村的保母服務來照看分別為3和4歲的兩個幼兒，同時留下了當年14歲的長子，接著同一晚發生了闖入事件，兩個男孩被綁在椅子上，年紀最長的孩子的眼睛被用飯店的眼罩蓋住，因此目擊全部過程的只有年僅四歲的次子，三個孩子都在度假小屋的客廳被人發現，長子和次子都生還了，保母在客廳的中央被槍決，而最年幼的女兒被發現胸腔中了一槍，仰躺在地死在地毯上，根據長子的證詞前一晚的歹徒為三人，都帶著滑雪面具，警方判定為強盜殺人案，次子驚嚇過度無法提供任何證詞，最初將父母叫走的那通電話被發現為使用拋棄式電話撥打，是有預謀的強盜案，後面還寫了因為驚嚇過度兩名男孩證詞都有很大部分不被採用，兩個倖存的孩子都有輕微的失溫而被送到醫院，發現者是度假村的員工，因為保母遲遲沒有回來換班，來查看的員工發現了從門縫底下流出的血而報警

唯一可靠的線索是搶劫者中有提到一名名叫Jimmy的男性顯然是主謀，但這最後也不了了之

 

所以這就是 Mycroft說他沒有”目睹”的原因，他的年紀太大了能作證所以從一開始就被遮住眼睛，搶匪肯定不知道 Mycroft能聽懂他們在說什麼

這就是兩年前發生的事情，但報導很含糊，Greg也無法找到更多細節了，他搜尋了 Mycroft父母的名字也理解了原因，有權勢的古老家庭只要幾通電話就能省去被媒體騷擾的痛苦，對經歷過創傷的孩子們來說這也是一個更好的選擇，他找了案發後的泰晤士報的訃告，找到唯一一個符合的，Eurus Holmes，死亡時三歲半，家人形容他為遠超共同年齡孩子的聰明，是倍受哥哥們寵愛的小女兒

 

Mycroft醒來後看了一眼在沙發上用筆電看體育新聞的Greg

「你是貓嗎?睡了老半天」Greg說

「我也沒什麼事好做」 Mycroft說「說起來我說過要找你算帳的」

「什麼?感冒那回事你居然還真的算在我頭上!?」Greg抗議

「還有遲到，你說你會任我擺佈的」 Mycroft攀上Greg的肩膀「放下你的筆電，你知道該做什麼，到我房間來」他放開Greg起身走進房間

「唉…」Greg只是嘆口氣，青少年什麼的果然特別討人厭啊

 

他去浴室沖澡做好準備，他看著鏡子裡的自己忍不住思考自己到底在做什麼

「你說要陪他的」Greg自言自語著「反正只是一個暑假…還有下個學期甚至下下個學期，他會玩膩的」他走出浴室時一絲不掛，坐在床邊等他的 Mycroft穿著短褲和短袖上衣

「躺下，手給我」 Mycroft眼中充滿了玩興，Greg躺下並把雙手給了 Mycroft，這回不是皮帶或領帶，是睡袍的腰帶，很柔軟的布料可是長度更長，把手捆的很緊，主臥室雙人床，床頭板是木柵欄似的結構， Mycroft把繩結穿過在Greg頭頂那根平滑的木條上，使他雙手舉過頭被固定在床上

「你長大以後不是個控制狂就是個變態吧」Greg吐槽

「嗯，我不否定那個可能性」 Mycroft摸著Greg的臉然後是頭髮「你有白頭髮你知道嗎?你才幾歲而已」

「我24，我的白頭髮有一半歸功於你另一半是基因遺傳」Greg翻了白眼

 

Mycroft舔了嘴唇，手放在Greg大腿內側撫摸，這讓人覺得癢但更多是煽情，血液會往下腹集中而去的那種， Mycroft俯身握住他放入口中吞吐，Greg知道這只是前戲， Mycroft還會幹些別的，他完全勃起後 Mycroft把他吐出，黏稠的唾液在少年的唇和他的性器間牽起一條銀絲，那個畫面已經不是Greg的字彙量能形容的了， Mycroft抹了嘴，轉身翻找床頭抽屜，Greg猜他是在找潤滑液，不過 Mycroft手上拿了別的，黑色的橡膠之類的物品，看起來像被桿平的黏土年在棍子上硬化的結果，半U型但是最上端的開口有彈性，能穩固的留在被纏繞的物體上，而那個大小令人不安的和男性生殖器相符

「你想幹嘛」Greg想爬起來可是手被固定的方式讓他只能抬頭

「別亂動」 Mycroft握著他的勃起把那個東西稍微掰開些套上後變得有點緊，這讓Greg皺眉「應該會稍微有點緊，大小剛好」他用拇指把那圈東西往上推一點讓它剛好勒在敏感的冠狀溝上

「你上哪搞的東西啊!!」Greg叫，拼命拉扯束縛住它的手的布料

「網路，我很想找些在你身上會變得很有趣的東西」 Mycroft心情很愉悅，Greg忍不住想這個孩子遲早會犯罪的吧!!遲早的問題而已!不對，一開始這就是勒索!他已經是慣犯了!!

「把這個鬼東西拿掉!」Greg發現他不可能靠蠻力掙脫改為口頭抗議

「你大概不知道我其實非常擅長繩結，我們的Uncle Rudi喜歡航海，他有艘遊艇，他就教我們打水手結，這非常難掙脫」 Mycroft手上拿著一個小小的東西，只有三個按鈕，他按下圓形的按鈕後Greg頓時閉上了嘴，雙腿反射的想夾緊，但被 Mycroft按住，那一圈黑色的東西是震動環，做成這種形狀就是專門用在男性身上的， Mycroft卡進他腿間跪在那俯視著他掙扎的模樣，酥麻的異常快感不斷傳來，Greg身體緊繃著，連喘息都顫抖著， Mycroft把震動開到強的那一端讓Greg緊咬著牙擠出髒話

「關掉!!哈啊…Fuck.. Mycro.Ahhh」Greg語無倫次，語句被呻吟聲給打碎， Mycroft把震動調小，因為Greg已經把手腕扯出紅紅的勒痕了

「果然很適合你」 Mycroft眼神裡充滿興奮，他看著Greg發紅的臉和耳尖和脖子忍不住伸手去摸，手掌從腹部逐漸往上到胸，手指不客氣的搓揉胸前兩點，他刻意用力的捏了一下讓Greg大叫，然後是頸部，隨著緊繃的頸部肌肉線條往上摸到耳垂，最後他摸著Greg耳朵和頭髮，他自己也知道這不大正常，可是他太喜歡這個畫面了，拇指順著顴骨滑到眼眶下緣，生理性的眼淚被他抹開，因為刺激而閉上眼讓水珠沾在Greg長長的睫毛上就像清晨枝枒上的露珠

Greg張開眼看他，情慾不受控制的占領了他的思緒讓他看起來特別誘人

「哈啊….哈啊..」Greg喘著氣，他的勃起不自主的抽動，但卻只是在高潮邊緣徘徊，他看著衣著完整的 Mycroft一時間產生了要他脫掉那些過來操他的念頭，但這馬上被他自己給否決，他不能跨過那個底線

但 Mycroft終究是個青少年，他不會有那個耐性的，他很快的脫掉了上衣踢掉短褲拿了抽屜裡的潤滑液倒在手上，手指插入時Greg叫了出來，那一圈肌肉緊緊的絞住入侵的兩根手指， Mycroft的手指細長，很容易就深入，他彎曲手指讓指節壓在前列腺上，他把震動調弱後把遙控器放到一旁，一隻手握住Greg的陰莖套弄，握緊了震動器固定的位置然後用拇指來回摩娑敏感的龜頭，另一隻手從濕熱的後穴中抽出握住了自己的勃起頂著那圈收縮著的肌肉直接進入，濕熱的腸壁緊緊的包覆著他，因為刺激而不時收縮著， Mycroft停止套弄Greg，用雙手卡著他的膝窩讓他把腿張得更開方便自己進入，他急躁的抽送讓Greg開始哭喊，Greg自己可能都不知道他叫得多大聲， Mycroft雙手撐在Greg頭兩側俯身舔咬他敏感的耳廓，肉體撞擊的聲音和淫靡的水聲和哭喊讓他無比興奮

 

Greg隱約在這些噪音中聽見了什麼非常低沉混雜著粗喘的耳語

「..我…歡…喜...歡…你…我….」Greg聽得斷斷續續的，腦中一片空白，肉體的快感劫持了他的思考能力，他扯緊了束縛住他的雙手的那條腰帶射了出來，在他自己和 Mycroft胸腹間留下一片混亂， Mycroft一然持續操著他，振動器和前列腺的刺激讓剛射過的Greg眼前發黑，感官像是超載了一樣讓他只能發出沒有意義的哭叫，他感覺得到眼淚從眼角滑落流到耳邊，被濕熱的舌頭舔去

Mycroft一邊操他一邊摸索著被他放在床上某處的遙控器，他摸到了那個小小的遙控器後一下子按到最強，在按下案件前那一瞬間掌握住一切的精神上的快感使 Mycroft咧齒而笑，接著而來的Greg的大聲哭喊和他自己的高潮讓他心中充斥著一種無以言喻的充實和溫暖，他射了以後過了幾秒才把震動器關了，然後把那東西拿掉

在強烈高潮的餘韻下Greg的思考像是斷線了一樣，他只是看著 Mycroft把那個東西拿掉，這個舉動也讓身體正敏感的Greg忍不住發出嗚嗚聲， Mycroft這時候看起來非常有生氣，臉上也難得地有些血色，他跨坐在Greg腰上低頭撫著他的臉親吻他，嘴角始終掛著笑，他解開Greg的雙手搓揉他被勒出痕跡的手腕，他拿衛生紙擦掉Greg身上的體液後坐在他身旁臉上藏不住的開心，Greg則是休息了一會後一聲不響的爬起來走進浴室，這讓 Mycroft臉上的笑瞬間淡去，他本來期待會聽見什麼的，就算是吐槽或者訓話也好，不是什麼都不說

 

“Say some thing!!” Mycroft看著Greg離去時在心中想著這句話卻說不出口

 

他不知道他們之間這到底是什麼，利用嗎?或者是各取所需?

他知道他想要的大約是什麼，但具體來說他也無法解釋，他想要這個人，但這是他唯一的手段，他想要這個人的陪伴，可是他所做的只是讓這段關係變質得扭曲無比，他喜歡他，非常的.無法控制自己的喜歡，愛太複雜了，但他很確信這種強烈的喜愛與那非常接近了

他早就見過Greg了，就只有那一面之緣，那天父母一時興起的把他們帶到公共泳池去，本來他是極度討厭這個主意的，他本來想用監視 Sherlock為藉口在旁邊泡水就好結果被一把丟進了大人池去，他那時候比現在還矮得多，那天泳池的教練就是Greg，他對他的第一印象非常深刻，友好.自信.溫和.大方有耐心，是他所不是的一切，他那天才真的學會了點游泳的技巧，還有正式的打開了性向危機的大門，他本來只是有點疑惑，但那都能歸咎於他上的是男校，可是他現在不在校內而且是對一個比自己年長許多的成年男性產生了那種感覺，他直到父母要離開都一直待在泳池角落練習，以及思考著自己是Gay的這件事該他怎麼處置，還有別轉頭看那個教練，不然等下上岸時要是還起生理反應就太尷尬了

 

爸媽找那個教練幫他們拍照，他努力把視線集中在鏡頭上，而不是拿著手機的那個人的身體，上岸後他去了男淋浴間， Sherlock和爸一起去親子間，媽咪則帶著Eurus，所以只有他自己一個，進了淋浴間他就聽見了爭吵的聲音

 

「Fuck off Jake!」 Mycroft辨認出了教練的聲音

「Oh，Fuck off?你他媽不准叫我滾!只有我能叫你滾!」應該是Jake的人比教練還兇狠「Greg，你以為你算什麼?你了不起只是游的快了點，你真的以為離開我你能在倫敦生活下去?你他媽租得起這裡的房子都是奇蹟!」

「我他媽不用屈就你這個爛人住哪都開心，最後一次，從我上班的地方滾出去Jake」Greg說

「你敢說我是爛人?你這個婊子給我再說一次!」Jake大罵

「你，Jake Bannet是個史無前例的大爛人，而我還是在政府福利房長大的，你比我見過的任何一個人都爛，你專騙無知的年輕人假裝是他們的朋友，然後反過來摧毀他們的自尊讓他們無法離開你，我看透你了，附帶一提，你那些前任們也是」Greg說

 

Mycroft膽怯的往聲音的來源走，是淋浴間最後一個走道，Greg穿著泳褲手上拿著毛巾正在和一個大約三十多歲比他還高壯許多的男人爭吵，對方看起來能一手把他推倒或砸在牆上

 

「你什麼都不是!你他媽就是一個婊子!」Jake咆嘯著把Greg往牆上壓，這讓他撞了很大一下甚至撞到了頭，Greg反射的舉起手要擋住自己的頭部，這表示這過去就發生過，這狀況很明顯了，Jake是個施暴的前任伴侶而且正因為被甩了而訴諸暴力

「Dad!!這邊!!有一個變態在攻擊我們教練!!快點!!」 Mycroft突然大喊，他知道沒有人會來但還是喊得像真的一樣

「媽的」Jake放開了Greg的脖子「我和你還沒完，Greg你給我記住」他倉皇的跑了

 

Greg當時有過來找喊人的小孩，當時 Mycroft還沒變聲很容易就能裝成年紀更小的孩子，他隨便躲進了一間淋浴間，所以Greg沒有看到他

他回去以後用Greg這個名字和是游泳選手的資訊搜尋了他，發現他是一名長泳選手，之後他的父母第一次見到他對任何運動賽事轉播產生興趣卻是通常被說很無聊的游泳比賽也只是笑笑，他們家孩子一向都很怪

 

Mycroft後來改成用自己的筆電在房間看，因為在客廳看游泳比賽卻勃起就太尷尬了，之後那個秋天他向父母表示他很確定自己是同性戀，爸媽有一點擔心，因為他上的是寄宿男校，怕他被人欺負，但 Mycroft告訴他們通常沒有人會來整他，讓他們別擔心

然後那個冬天，他們一家去了瑞士，他真希望他們從來沒去過萊辛巴赫渡假村

他們一家抱著一個小小的骨灰罈從瑞士回來，警察不相信他的證詞， Sherlock無法和任何人溝通，他不是完全沉默就是對所有人尖叫，Eurus本來就還小，現在所剩的只是那一點點骨灰，甚至沒有他的一些書本重，爸媽傷心欲絕， Sherlock對人群產生的反應太大，他們無法把 Sherlock帶回國，所以他們三個一起回來快速的把Eurus的葬禮辦完，爸媽討論後決定一家人搬到瑞士， Sherlock必須在那裡療養，他們也能在那工作，但 Mycroft拒絕了

「我想留在現在的學校，我可以照顧我自己的， Sherlock需要你們兩個陪他」 Mycroft說「我會沒事的」他對父母微笑，爸媽雖然很擔心他但還是相信最聰明最年長的兒子能照顧好自己，快速的辦好了一切手續，留下生活費和安排緊急連絡人跟監護人，然後就飛到瑞士去了

 

他知道他其實也想和 Sherlock一樣，讓父母抱在懷裡安撫，可是他是最年長的，他不能像一個五歲小孩一樣等大人安慰，他相信他能靠自己撐過去，但逐漸的，他只想留在熟悉的環境裡，他本來畢業的年齡應該是15歲，被延遲到了16歲，然後學校開始慌了，想要塑造來給學校沾光的天才學生突然慢了下來，他們的嘴臉像是想把牲畜趕到屠宰場的農夫一樣讓 Mycroft感到噁心

他發現他不是那麼在乎，關於傷害人這件事，只要不會死有何不可呢?

他也提不起勁，如果說生物進食是為了下一場生存戰鬥，他已經輸了，他連自己最小的妹妹和弟弟都保護不了，他失去了進食的動力，一切樂趣都消失了，他只想躺下來靜靜的沉睡，讓大腦停止運轉，讓誰都找不到他，刻意找來的人都被他趕走了，他不需要這些人的雞婆

 

直到隔年春天他才意識到他很久沒在任何比賽上聽到Greg Lestrade的名字了，做了搜尋後發現他為了阻止鄰居毆打妻子介入了肢體衝突，被刺傷後肺部受損只能放棄選手生涯

這本來會是他生活中少數有趣的事情的句點，直到今年，上一批被他弄走的老師的替補來了，他從校內資料看到了熟悉的姓名和名字，那張臉幾乎沒有改變

他灰暗無彩的生活終於有了一絲可以期待的事情發生了

  
  


他太高興了，但卻找了最糟糕的方式逼Greg留下，可是和他在一起時是他感覺最像是活著的時候，當他意識到Greg下個學期可能就不會在的時候他慌了，他願意去參加他鄙視的法語考試甚至是學校為了名聲希望他投稿的那些期刊，他願意做任何事把他留下

 

最初那一個月他不知所措的閃了Greg一段時間，卻想了很多可行的方案，但他選了最糟的那一個，鑄下大錯後他也決定了，就算只有幾個月.幾周甚至幾天也好，他想要這個人，就算之後對方會徹底的討厭他也沒關係，只要擁有過這個人就好

可是Greg對他太好了，甚至主動找上他，只有這個人注意到了他身體的異常，上一次有人關心他只是出自於單純的關懷而不是這會不會影響他的成績已經是多久以前 Mycroft都不確定了，Greg告訴他”我會陪你”的時候他坐在床上看著門不敢移動，他不知道該不該開門，他只是坐在那裏聽Greg承諾他陪伴和照顧，要求的不是他的成績或者表現而只是很單純的要他吃飯.照顧好自己

 

他知道自己有點異常，他喜歡看著Greg無法思考的被慾望淹沒的哭喊，他喜歡控制Greg的身體，看他在自己的指示下服從，他知道這種行為近乎病態，可是有時候他實在無法克制自己，他也怕哪一次做過頭會讓Greg逃跑，可是就像成癮一樣，掌控喜愛的人讓他感到充實和存在的必要，看他在自己的手下掙扎扭動使他感到重新掌握了對自己生活的控制，那種興奮和精神上的快感讓他無法停手

 

他自我診斷為控制傾向和可能的施虐者傾向，以他的年紀來說開始出現這些早期的性癖特質不算奇怪，但Greg能忍受他到什麼程度他也不知道

  
  
  
  


「Greg我讓你生氣了嗎?」 Mycroft見他從浴室出來馬上說

「Holy FUCK!!你想嚇死我嗎?!!」一從浴室出來就差點撞上少年的Greg大叫

「如果我剛才的行為讓你生氣了我道歉」 Mycroft說

「我只是快要被你搞死了而已」Greg說「還有我超睏」

「你沒有生我的氣吧?」 Mycroft再三確認

「沒有，你是個被寵壞任性的小鬼，但我沒生氣」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭「我要去睡了」

他的衣服被抓住了，他轉頭看了一眼拉住他的 Mycroft

「我沒體力了」Greg說

「過來和我一起睡」 Mycroft說「Please」

「我先說我有時候睡覺會踢人啊」Greg說，他一躺下就睡著了， Mycroft把燈都關了睡在Greg旁邊

 

如果可以的話，他確實想過的，把這個人關在這裡這種想法

但那只是一閃而過的錯誤念頭而已，聽起來不錯卻是很難執行的，而且Greg自願配合一切讓這種冒險毫無必要

 

之後 Mycroft就很少做得那麼過分了，他還是對Greg予取予求，Greg也都順著他，只是要他好好的按時間吃飯和起床，減少了 Mycroft昏睡的時間， Mycroft每天固定和父母通話的時間會把自己鎖在房間裡並請Greg保持安靜

 

暑假有大半時間 Mycroft都和Greg在沙發上看電影，或者打電動( Mycroft太聰明了以至於Greg很難在需要鬥智的遊戲上獲勝，最後玩起了恐怖遊戲，Greg操作. Mycroft在旁邊看和給建議)

Greg也經常和家裡通電話，有時候會出去找ATM匯錢給家裡

 

「你現在看起來健康多了」一次事後Greg說

「我本來就沒病」正在用濕紙巾擦自己身上沾到的各種液體的 Mycroft說

「我在說你的體重和氣色，看起來沒那麼死白了」Greg躺在床上側著身撐著頭看 Mycroft

「你倒是變白了不少」 Mycroft說

「我幾乎都待在你家又曬不到太陽，你還是白的跟吸血鬼似的」Greg說，他這個暑假確實很少出門

「暑假快要結束了，回學校後還是一樣的安排」 Mycroft說

「暑假最後一周我得回去陪我的家人」Greg說

「……好」 Mycroft停頓了一會後才答應

「Good，那我明天就離開，開學後見」Greg說「今晚還要我陪你一起睡嗎?」

「要」 Mycroft說

 

當他們洗好澡穿上衣服上床時 Mycroft主動靠了過來抱住Greg把臉埋在他胸前，緊緊的抱著他

「怎麼了」Greg問「別跟我說你昨晚做惡夢什麼的啊」

「Mi piaci.(我喜歡你)」 Mycroft說

「我就說我聽不懂外語了啊」Greg笑

「I like you.」 Mycroft說

「我也還算喜歡你，你有點任性幼稚就是了」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭

「不是那樣」 Mycroft抓著Greg睡衣的手抓得更緊了「我…」

「如果是你知道說了會破壞什麼重要事物的句子，還是別說了吧」Greg溫和的說，他的手輕撫 Mycroft的頭髮「或別讓我聽懂」

「……」 Mycroft知道，他很清楚Greg不會越過的底線，他開始這一切的方式注定了這無法是一段正常的關係，也無法被變成一段正常的交往「Ti amo(I love you)」他換回了義大利語「Ti amo Greg…Ti amo…Ti amo…」他不斷重複著，眼淚在眼眶裡打轉，這是他自己害的，他從一開始就做錯了

「晚安， Mycroft」Greg親了 Mycroft的頭頂，假裝沒發現少年正在哭，還有假裝他聽不懂Ti amo是什麼意思

 

有些東西存在於模糊的界線裡是可以的，就像河床裡的泥沙，曖昧不清的混濁靜靜地躺在河底，但一旦被從混濁的泥沙中撈出就無法回頭了，無論撈出的是屍骨還是金沙

他們只能這樣共眠，於不清不楚的渾沌與不明之中


	4. Chapter 4

**[四]**

隔天早上Greg確實就離開了，留下了一份早餐和預先做好的三明治，之後他們見面已經是開學的事了，Greg有種奇怪的感覺，教務主任很積極的想和他互動，而且經常盯著他， Mycroft的體育學分已經拿到了，所以他也不再教 Mycroft的體育，他繼續教其他學生，輔導室請他繼續擔任 Mycroft的特別輔導教師，他只要負責 Mycroft就好，因為沒有其他老師能像他一樣和 Mycroft相處，這個學期 Mycroft幾乎正常上課了，但他上課的日子只有一周的三天，而且都只有幾堂課而已，剩下的時間都是他自由運用的，他一樣在圖書館和自己的宿舍裡消磨時間，然後當Greg下課他就會去找Greg

 

「Mr.Lestrade」教務主任叫住了剛下課正要去沖澡的Greg

「主任有什麼事嗎?」Greg問「 Mycroft怎麼了?開學這幾周他應該都乖乖上課啦?」

「確實是和 Mycroft有關不過不是他闖禍了」教務主任說「我經常聽說 Mycroft晚上離開學生宿舍，你知道他去哪了嗎?」

「喔，他在我那」Greg說

「Mr.Lestrade，你知道這是不太恰當的行為吧，雖然你們都是同性但師生之間不該這麼親近，何況我聽說你們經常進出彼此的宿舍」教務主任說

「舍監不高興嗎?如果那位老夫人不喜歡這樣他應該會告訴我的」Greg說

「事實上舍監很喜歡你，他覺得你很照顧學生，上次 Mycroft發燒我聽說你照顧他一整天」教務主任說「你知道師生之間這種事本校是絕對不允許的吧」

「我很不喜歡你正在暗示的事情，教務主任」Greg說「我和 Mycroft絕對沒有在交往什麼的」他嚴格上來說並沒有說謊，他們不是情侶，他們什麼都不是

「我不是指控你什麼」教務主任退了一步「我只是認為你做為老師應該要避嫌，別讓學生被這種謠言纏上， Mycroft未來會是很了不起的人，也許是未來的首相，想像一下，要是首相被人說在學生時代靠和老師套交情甚至…你懂的，用那種方式來獲得學分，那對他會是多大的傷害」

「聽著，首先第一點，我從來無法逼 Mycroft做什麼，我只能建議他，他想來找我我只能讓他來，他能開鎖，他會跑來找我看電影，或者要我聽他講他期刊投稿的內容，他就是想找個人聽他說話而已，我們之間真的沒有什麼」Greg說「其次，如果你了解 Mycroft就會知道他最瞧不起政治人物，更不可能去當首相」

「我只是希望你們知道避嫌，尤其是你Mr.Lestrade，我們在聘用教師錢都會做背景調查，我知道你的傾向」教務主任說

「喔?什麼傾向?」Greg閉上嘴死死的瞪著教務主任，雙手交叉在胸前等他回答

「你知道我在說什麼」教務主任說

「Fuck no，我不知道你想說什麼，你可以光明正大地說出來，不必在那邊搞暗示」Greg說

「我不打算把這說得太難聽」教務主任說

「你剛才暗示的原來還不夠難聽嗎?希望沒有任何學生向你出櫃過，你會把他們搞砸的」Greg拿了自己的東西往淋浴間走

「離 Mycroft Holmes遠一點」主任提高音量對走遠的Greg說「他該專注在學業上」

Greg理都不理他的離開了

  
  


「Greg」 Mycroft在Greg剛沖過澡出來時攔住了他「晚餐後來我房間」他微笑著說完就走了

「幹什麼?」Greg問

「相互毀滅原則」 Mycroft說，現在這個詞已經成了暗號，沒有太多威脅的意義了

「好，別指望我太早到」Greg擦著頭髮走出淋浴間， Mycroft跟在他後面走得很近

 

淋浴間裡隔壁走道，教務主任走了出來皺著眉在思考著什麼，最後他在淋浴間巡視了一圈後進了教職員的置物間，他找到寫了Lestrade的那個置物櫃用鑰匙打開搜查，裡面的東西不多，毛巾和幾套衣服，幾瓶沒開過的運動飲料，學生點名用的名單和上課時間表，簡單的急救箱除此之外就沒有別的了

 

同一天的晚餐時間Greg被換了位子，他被找去和其他老師一起坐，他也只能端起盤子離開 Mycroft旁邊， Mycroft對此表現出的不滿完全寫在臉上

「為什麼要他換位子」 Mycroft直接問了來找Greg的英文老師

「呃..是主任要我來和他說的，之前他坐在學生桌就是因為教師桌的位置不夠，現在有位子了他本來就該過來我們這一桌坐，這是傳統和校規」英文老師說

「乖乖吃你的晚餐，反正也沒有人會過來跟你擠，別在意」Greg拍了 Mycroft的肩，拿著自己的晚餐到教師桌去坐

Mycroft吃完了自己那一份晚餐就離開了，但在走之前他走到教師桌去，他注意到了只有教務主任看向他的眼神有異就知道把Greg叫走的主任是他了

「Mr.Lestrade」 Mycroft站在Greg身後

「嗯?什麼事?」Greg手上還拿著叉子轉頭問

「明天早上你沒有課，我今晚能占用你的時間嗎?我想請你當觀眾聽一遍我打算交出去的論文，有人聽我解釋過我能更清楚我寫的東西有沒有缺漏」 Mycroft說

「Sure.」Greg很自然地就答應了

「不行」教務主任說「你該留在宿舍裡，你已經是熄燈後外出的慣犯了」

「那為什麼突然在意起了我外出的習慣呢?」 Mycroft幾乎是在挑釁的問「我一直都會在熄燈後外出，使用實驗室.電腦教室.圖書館等等，難道您布希望我完成我這個月要交給期刊的論文嗎?是校長希望我回應期刊邀稿的，如果您認為學生不該投稿那您該和校長說」

「我不是這個意思」教務主任明顯的對 Mycroft抱持著一定程度的敬畏，這不只是出自 Mycroft過去的紀錄，也是 Mycroft作為明星學生只要讓家長投訴他就可能被開除或者調職的壓力「不如這樣，Mr.Lestrade也聽不懂你在講的那些理論，你來我的辦公室講給我聽吧」

「主任，恕我直言，你這樣聽起來挺噁心的」 Mycroft微笑起來像惡魔似的說「晚上刻意把學生原定的行程改變叫到你的私人空間?這聽起來嫌疑太多了，我不希望引起任何沒有必要的誤會，何況我不需要你的建議，您主修的是希臘文學但您的投稿甚至無法被期刊採用，我不需要建言，我只需要一個安靜讓我能自在相處的聽眾而已」 Mycroft字字句句都帶刺，同一桌的老師都不敢說話「而一個字都聽不懂的人不會隨便給出自以為是的建言，您不覺得正好嗎?」

「 Mycroft，禮貌」Greg小聲的念著

「我只是太誠實了點」 Mycroft故作委屈的說「我已經和校長說過了，我有熄燈後外出許可」他拿出一張校長寫的許可「晚點見，Mr.Lestrade」

  
  


「你晚餐那時候也太囂張了」Greg在 Mycroft的寢室說， Mycroft沒有把地點改成Greg的宿舍，所以Greg還是在晚餐後來 Mycroft的寢室

「他不敢把我怎樣的」 Mycroft說

「他可以把我開除」Greg說

「我知道，我有聽到你們在泳池那的對話」 Mycroft正在鎖門

「你有聽到!?」Greg坐在 Mycroft的床上抬頭看他

「他覺得因為你是Gay所以會對小男孩出手，他在想的那叫天主教神父」 Mycroft那種邪惡的微笑讓Greg覺得這小鬼進教堂會當場噴火然後開始長角

「那會被小男孩下毒手的成年人叫什麼」Greg被 Mycroft扶著臉抬頭看他， Mycroft看他的眼神裡充滿了佔有和雀躍

「Gregory Lestrade」 Mycroft的拇指來回撫摸Greg的嘴唇，最後低頭親吻他「褲子脫了」他放開Greg說

 

Greg站起來解開皮帶把長褲脫掉

「內褲也要」 Mycroft說，Greg便照做了，脫下來的褲子就丟在地上「手」 Mycroft解開自己的皮帶，Greg把雙手給了 Mycroft，雙手被皮帶束縛住「躺下」 Mycroft推了Greg一把讓他躺在床上，他跨坐在Greg腰間拿了自己制服的領帶綁在Greg頭上遮住了他的眼睛

「你為什麼老是這樣做?」Greg忍不住問「我又不會逃走」

「因為人很好騙」 Mycroft說的讓Greg摸不著頭緒「嘴閉上」

Greg聽見膠帶的聲音，接著他的嘴就被膠帶封上了

「嗚嗚嗚!!」Greg發出聲音抗議

「抱歉，我必須這樣做，這樣你也不用擔心被人聽到了不是嗎?」 Mycroft在他耳邊說，他隔著膠帶親了Greg，他從床邊拿了潤滑液倒在手上，手指侵入稍微擴張過的腸道時遇到了些阻礙，Greg會準備好才來，不過也不是做得很徹底，畢竟穿上褲子時總不能讓褲子裡濕滑一片

手指在腸壁上按壓，摩擦著前列腺的位置，Greg的反應不算太大，但他的身體還是抖了一下，腿間的性器逐漸抬頭，頂端的小孔流出了半透明液體， Mycroft另一隻手解開了Greg的襯衫讓上衣完全敞開， Mycroft的手在Greg身上形成了很大的反差，他的皮膚蒼白，而重回陽光下的Greg曬出了健康的膚色

Greg的前液滴在腹部上， Mycroft俯身舔去那幾滴半透明的液體，順著腹部的中線他的舌頭逐漸往上，被舔過的皮膚因為殘留的些許唾液而感到發涼，因為看不見也無法詢問或表達意見放大了感官，Greg在 Mycroft的舌頭從他胸骨上移開時發現自己在不自覺之中呼吸加快了許多

「嗯嗚嗚嗚!!」Greg被貼著嘴只能發出悶吭，乳尖突然被牙齒嚙住讓他想把手放在胸前，但 Mycroft只是抓著他被束縛的雙手往上拉使他的雙手舉在頭頂

「放輕鬆，我不想弄傷你」 Mycroft的舌頭舔著敏感的乳尖，時不時用牙齒嚙咬，他放開Greg被綁住的雙手，Greg聽見衣料摩擦的聲音知道 Mycroft正在脫他自己的衣服，只靠鼻子呼吸讓全身燥熱的Greg感覺有點缺氧，心臟跳得似乎比平常還快

他聽見潤滑液瓶子被打開的聲音，還有液體被抹在某種東西上的水聲，然後不意外的 Mycroft分開了他的雙腳跪在他腿間緩緩的插入，他聽見 Mycroft的喉嚨發出的低吼和喘氣聲，完全插入後 Mycroft拿掉了遮住他眼睛的布料，突然見到光讓Greg張不開眼， Mycroft在他眉心親吻，然後開始操他，Greg被貼住嘴不停發出嗚咽聲， Mycroft今天特別粗魯急躁，他握著Greg套弄，在Greg要射的時候他就放手，這讓本來閉上眼迎接高潮的Greg張開眼睛皺著眉看他

「你真好猜」 Mycroft喘著粗氣說，他俯身在Greg耳邊說「你射得太快了，最後都沒體力配合，不好玩」他叼著Greg的耳垂在齒間輕輾，呼吸的氣息噴在Greg耳中讓他身體不由自主地顫慄

「嗚嗚!」Greg抗議的聲音讓 Mycroft很肯定這是一句髒話

「No~I’m the one fucking you~」 Mycroft擦過前列腺讓Greg的表情有了微妙的改變，他完全抽出又插入，反覆的撞擊前列腺的位置，每一次都讓Greg身體一顫一顫的，然後他恢復了粗魯又急躁的抽送，Greg緊閉著眼發出嗚嗚聲

「呼…呼…哼嗯….」Greg只能發出悶聲，他緊繃的身體逐漸放鬆，他躺在枕頭上等 Mycroft把陰莖抽出他體外，他自己的腹部上都是混濁的半透明液體

「哈啊…」 Mycroft仰著頭感受性高潮帶來的刺激「你搞出一團亂啊」他對Greg微笑「都流到我的床單上去了」他用手指從Greg腰側沾起了流下去的精液給Greg看，然後在Greg看著他的時候把那根手指放進嘴裡吸吮，這個畫面讓Greg的臉變得很紅，還閉上眼無法直視 Mycroft，他的反應讓 Mycroft笑出聲來

 

Mycroft拿了紙巾擦掉Greg肚子上的液體然後才解開他的雙手，Greg自己撕掉了膠帶

「你以後長大肯定是個變態!」Greg指著 Mycroft說

「哈哈哈」 Mycroft笑著抓住Greg的手腕不讓他站起來穿衣服，他把雙手放在Greg肩上按著他，側著頭靠過去親吻他的嘴唇「晚安」他把頭靠在Greg肩上說

「晚安」Greg起身大略擦了一下自己的腿間穿上自己的褲子「我真不該穿白襯衫來的，這要是髒了超明顯的」

「我喜歡你穿襯衫的樣子，很好看」 Mycroft只穿著上衣正在棉被中翻找自己剛才不知道隨手塞在哪的內褲穿上

「謝謝誇獎，如果你下次能別把我的嘴貼上我會更高興」Greg扣好了襯衫扣子「晚安，早點睡」他離開了 Mycroft的寢室

 

教務主任雖然一直對他們走得這麼近很有意見，但他沒有證據所以也不能怎樣，半個學期又過了， Mycroft即將17歲生日那晚他去了Greg的宿舍向Greg索討生日禮物，Greg從冰箱拿了一罐啤酒給他

「只有這一罐」Greg強調「我會陪你看老電影，但要是你又拿那種超恐怖的小丑恐怖片來我會跟你翻臉」

「這次不是史蒂芬金了，是Guillermo del Toro」 Mycroft拿出筆電接上電視「<羊男的迷宮>你看過嗎?」

「聽說過」Greg在沙發上坐下「你的生日是明天對吧?」

「反正今天星期五，離十二點也沒多久了」 Mycroft在Greg身旁坐下

 

電影看著看著 Mycroft就靠在Greg肩上了，他還醒著，還在和Greg說電影製作的背景還有翻譯太粗俗直白了等等

十二點到了， Mycroft抬頭對Greg說了些話，Greg便轉頭與他接吻，這個吻綿長溫和， Mycroft的手放在Greg大腿上，慢慢地往腿內側滑去，電影中的女主角正在偷吃一顆葡萄，三隻小精靈正在警告他，背後的蒼白無眼怪物正逐漸甦醒

「Greg」 Mycroft說「我想…」

「你想做什麼就做吧，今天你生日」Greg親了 Mycroft的臉頰

「嗯」 Mycroft低頭應了一聲，然後他從沙發上下來跪在地上，就在Greg腿間，他抬頭看了Greg

「你不看電影了?」Greg問

「我以前看過一次」 Mycroft說「你繼續看」他阻止要按下暫停的Greg「讓我…做我想做的，你繼續看電影沒關係」他的手放在Greg的膝蓋上

「這怪物很嚇人啊」Greg看著螢幕上掌心裝了眼珠的怪物吃掉了小精靈正在追著小女孩跑

「他們拍攝的時候其實為了讓小精靈被吃的鏡頭更逼真在保險套裡裝了假血讓演員咬」 Mycroft說，他的手拉下了Greg褲襠的拉鍊解開了他的褲頭

「還好她逃走了」Greg說

「她是主角，當然逃走了」 Mycroft把Greg的陰莖和陰囊從內褲中掏出，他用舌頭舔著前端，然後把尚未充血的性器放入口中吞吐

「我以為你是要我替你做什麼?」Greg問，他本來有心理準備要被這小子玩死了

「你可以繼續看電影，我想做這個」 Mycroft的臉有些紅，他繼續吞吐正在充血的陰莖

「等你弄完我們能繼續看」Greg按了暫停看著 Mycroft「需要我幫你做什麼嗎?」

「我會讓你知道的」 Mycroft說，在Greg注視下他努力的做著口活，他其實一直都做得不怎麼樣，也不會深喉什麼的，和Greg比差遠了，他感覺得到Greg的視線，還有變得更沉重的呼吸聲

他時不時會看一下Greg的表情，Greg的手肘撐在沙發扶手上，拳頭支著臉看著他

Mycroft伸手抓了Greg的手讓他把手放在自己頭上

「你想要我摸你的頭嗎?」Greg坐正了問

「嗯」 Mycroft吐出了Greg的勃起用舌頭舔拭柱身「和臉」他說出這個要求時感覺自己的臉正在發燙

Greg的手溫柔的把 Mycroft垂下的瀏海往後撥，他會摸 Mycroft的臉看著他吞吐自己的模樣，手指穿過微捲的紅棕色頭髮不帶強迫的帶動他吞吐的節奏， Mycroft很努力的嘗試著吞得更深，但Greg讓他別勉強

「用手就好，不必太勉強」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭， Mycroft握住他無法吞入的陰莖根部那一段配合吞吐的動作套弄

 

「我快射了，你可以停了」Greg說，他的呼吸有些急促， Mycroft只是搖頭繼續做口活直到Greg忍不住揪緊了他的頭髮射在他口中

「我做得好嗎?」 Mycroft顯然是吞下去了，他爬上沙發跨坐在Greg腿上問，他親吻他游泳老師的嘴，猶豫是否該加深這個吻，他嘴裡現在味道有點多，還有啤酒的酒味，那個意外的很難散掉

「你不用擔心這個，你做得很好」Greg說， Mycroft很在意自己的表現讓他看起來有些太過…缺愛，好像他做不好就不值得被好好對待一樣「Happy birthday，good boy」Greg帶著玩笑語氣說， Mycroft緊抱著他把臉埋在他肩頸之間親吻他的脖子

「換你」 Mycroft聽起來像耍賴或撒嬌的孩子，酒精對他來說有著太過顯著的放鬆效果，他抓著Greg的手放到自己的跨下「幫我弄」他確實有點醉了，Greg看得出來，就算他一口氣喝掉了整瓶啤酒應該不至於如此才是，因為年紀太小所以酒量差嗎?

「用手就好嗎?」Greg問

「親我」 Mycroft說「能不能…」他看著Greg停頓了一下「重複這句話給我聽?」他問

「什麼話?」Greg問

「Yo te amo(我愛你)」 Mycroft說「剛好是西班牙語的電影，就這句吧，你不用知道是什麼意思」他親吻Greg的臉

「Yo te amo」Greg重複那幾個音節， Mycroft把臉埋在他肩上，他的手引導Greg的手伸進他褲子裡，把他的運動褲往下拉一些方便做手活

「Againg」 Mycroft嗅著Greg的氣味，抱著Greg的脖子不放

「Yo te amo」Greg重複，他手上的動作沒有停握

「Againg」 Mycroft說

「Yo te amo」

「Againg」 Mycroft抱著Greg的手收得更緊了，他皺著眉不是因為痛或者不悅，只是他無法壓抑自己的情緒

「Yo te amo」Greg說，隨著套弄的動作他手上沾溼了一片，也噴到他的上衣上了， Mycroft把臉埋在他肩上蹭了幾下，他剛射完有點喘，Greg知道肩膀上衣服感覺有點濕濕的不是錯覺

「Yo también te quiero」 Mycroft從Greg肩上抬頭吻他「Yo también te quiero(I love you too)」

「生日快樂」Greg親了 Mycroft的鼻尖，就像在哄孩子一樣

「抱歉，弄髒你的上衣」 Mycroft說

「沒關係，是你的生日」Greg說

 

Mycroft從Greg身上下來穿好褲子

「我去換件衣服就繼續看電影吧」Greg說

「好」 Mycroft說

  
  


Greg上樓去換衣服，他把房間門關上後拿出手機開了翻譯的語音輸入辨識

「Yo te amo」Greg說，語音辨識延遲了兩秒後給出了答案，他猜的沒有錯

 

[Yo te amo — I love you]

 

他刪除了搜索紀錄換好衣服下樓，他和 Mycroft一起看完了那部電影，但在電影快結束前 Mycroft就睡著了，Greg讓他躺在自己腿上，電影結束後Greg拿了靠枕讓 Mycroft枕著，他起身拿了自己的大衣給 Mycroft蓋著，他收拾了桌上的杯子和空罐關了燈，他上樓前摸了睡著的 Mycroft的頭向他說晚安和生日快樂

  
  


隔天早上Greg下樓時 Mycroft已經離開了，他的大衣被掛好，沙發的靠枕也被放回原狀了，他下午有課所以早上時間還是他自己的，他和家裡講了很長的電話，妹妹告訴他大學錄取上了但今年的學費好像又要漲價了，Greg要她不用擔心學費，他在這間學校的薪資很優渥，他會解決的

 

一整天下來他都沒見到 Mycroft，通常午休的時候 Mycroft都會神出鬼沒的找上他聊天一起吃東西(他要求的，如果 Mycroft要占用他的午休就必須吃午餐)

但這也不是 Mycroft第一次搞失蹤，如果晚餐 Mycroft也沒出現他才會擔心，他上了一下午的課，最後一堂課下課時他看到了 Mycroft，他看起來心情低落，眼睛有點紅，穿的不是制服而是他自己的便服，這違反校規， Mycroft不會穿著便服在上課時間閒晃的

 

「 Mycroft you ok?」Greg走向 Mycroft「發生什麼事了嗎?你爸媽還沒打給你?」他知道 Mycroft的父母會在他生日的時候打來祝他生日快樂

「不，一早他們就打了…」 Mycroft在泳池邊靠牆的長椅上坐下

「發生什麼壞事了嗎?」Greg把手放在 Mycroft肩上，他自己身上還在滴水，他把泳帽和蛙鏡放在旁邊

「沒有，是好事只是..只是那讓我情緒化了」 Mycroft掩著臉低著頭

「情緒化不是什麼壞事，青少年都是情緒化的」Greg說

「 Sherlock說話了」 Mycroft揉了眼睛說「那件事以後他第一次叫我的名字」他笑著掉淚「可是那讓我想起了那件事……」

「沒事的，慢慢說」Greg抱住 Mycroft安撫，輕拍他的背

 

他們沒有注意到有一個學生折回來拿蛙鏡看見了這一幕又離開了

 

「有一個和 Sherlock年紀差不多的男孩在同一個機構療養，他是PTSD導致的跛腳，好像叫做John吧，他也不信任大人，總之不知道這兩個怎麼遇上的，他們玩在一起後 Sherlock說話的頻率變高了，爸媽說這是這幾個禮拜開始的，然後今天早上 Sherlock一起來就跟他們說我的名字，他應該記得今天是我的生日，所以他們打給我了」 Mycroft說「之前他都沒辦法說我的名字，甚至見到我會尖叫大哭，所以我也沒辦法待在他身邊，今天我接到電話後就是 Sherlock在電話那一端，他嘗試叫了我名字三次才成功然後就把電話丟給我父母了」他哭著說「他們說如果 Sherlock繼續改善也許今年或明年就能帶他回來」

「所以你父母會回來嗎?」Greg說「這是好事啊!」

「如果事情順利的話，他們說和 Sherlock一起玩的那個孩子經常和 Sherlock一起跑到不該去的地方或者擅自爬到高處，他們有點擔心一個心因性跛腳的孩子和一個緘默症的要是出了意外連求救都會有困難」 Mycroft說「如果他真的好起來就能回家了」

「那真是太好了!這是好事啊!別難過!」Greg說

「我也很高興，只是…」 Mycroft抿著嘴「上次他叫我名字是那天晚上，讓我想起了那些事情……」他的手放在膝蓋上緊握成拳頭

「你想和我談談嗎?」Greg問「或者別的?我去校外給你買老貝利的千層蛋糕如何?」

「我不想吃東西」 Mycroft說

「你想談談嗎?」Greg問

「……你想聽嗎?」 Mycroft說「兩年前發生的事情」

「如果說出來會讓你感覺好一點的話，當然」Greg說

「你只會覺得很荒唐而已」 Mycroft說「當時的警察們都覺得我是驚嚇過度和失溫，根本不相信我的證詞」

「我相信你知道你自己經歷了什麼」Greg說

「你並沒有否定我搞錯了的可能性」 Mycroft說

「因為我什麼都不知道」Greg說「我只是你的聽眾而已」

 

Mycroft看著他好一會才開口

「兩年前冬天的時候我們去了瑞士，一個滑雪度假村，叫做萊辛巴赫的地方，因為那裡有個瀑布就叫這名字」 Mycroft開始說起那一天的事情

*************************

**他不喜歡滑雪，他不喜歡任何運動所以他在渡假村裡沒有多少事可做，渡假村會把客人分組，老年.成年.青年.少年.幼兒都被分組可以自由加入去參加活動， Sherlock很開心的跟著去玩室內大型彈簧床了，Eurus很快對幼兒組的活動膩了跑來找他，他正在渡假村的咖啡廳吃蛋糕看書，聽著現場演出的大提琴表演，Eurus找他是為了跟櫃台拿一組西洋棋**

**「你想下棋嗎?Eurus?」 Mycroft放下手上的熱可可問自己即將四歲的小妹**

**「Not with you」Eurus抱著那盒西洋棋指著遠處「Richard要和我比賽」**

**Eurus指著的男孩戴著鴨舌帽，看起來應該有11歲了吧，正在嚼口香糖，黑色頭髮，而且還在室內戴著太陽眼鏡，他這個年紀的男孩坐在幼兒閱讀區非常醒目，他身邊都是還在包尿布走起來搖搖晃晃等著保母念故事書的小孩**

**「你怎麼認識這個Richard的?」 Mycroft問**

**「我們都無聊了」Eurus抱著那盒西洋棋走向那個男孩喊「Richard Brook，我拿到棋了，來比賽」**

 

**Mycroft低頭繼續看他的書，要晚餐時間時Eurus心情很好的走到他對面坐下踢著小腳，手上拿著一個金屬製的漂亮后冠胸針把玩**

**「你怎麼有這個胸針?」 Mycroft問**

**「Richard輸給我的」Eurus說，他顯然很喜歡這個胸針，一直拿在手上，而下棋輸掉的那個男孩 Mycroft倒是沒在晚餐時見到，也許他和家人離開渡假村去吃了吧**

 

**那天晚餐後他們一家子本來還在討論晚一點要不要出來散步，但櫃台的人找上了爸媽告訴他們英國駐瑞士史館有一通很重要的電話需要他們接聽**

 

**「出了點事情，你媽和我必須去一趟使館，我請了飯店的保母來照顧 Sherlock和Eurus，你可以去參加溫水池那邊的青少年派對」爸爸在穿上大衣時說**

**「我不打算去任何地方更別說是那種蠢派對，我會照顧他們的」 Mycroft說**

**「保母已經來了」媽媽說，一名中年瑞士女子穿著渡假村的制服和藹地和他們三個打招呼「我們會盡快回來的，晚安寶貝們」**

**「晚安媽咪」 Sherlock坐在地上向爸媽揮手**

**「晚安」Eurus被爸爸抱起來親臉頰時說**

 

**保母在客廳念故事給兩個幼兒聽， Mycroft自己在床上看書，已經很晚了外頭颳起了大風，風聲和樹木搖擺的聲音不絕於耳**

**他從床上起身想去小屋裡的廚房弄點飲料喝，當他站在廚房裡倒牛奶時他意識到不對勁的地方，念故事的聲音停了，而且有冷風吹到他的腳上，有人從正門進來了，不可能是爸媽， Sherlock和Eurus會叫著蹦蹦跳個不停地迎接他們而不會這麼安靜**

 

**他從窗戶模糊的反射看見了自己背後有人，帶著滑雪面具而且正用某種東西指著他的頭，他鬆手讓杯子掉進水槽，他舉起雙手甚至沒有轉過去**

**「你可以拿任何東西，不要傷害我們，我沒有看到你的臉，我眼睛閉上了」 Mycroft是真的閉上眼了，他被抓著領子走，他閉著眼睛也知道自己被帶到客廳了，因為地毯不同，還有他聽見 Sherlock的哭聲，他被按在椅子上，對方顯然是有備而來拿一條繩子把他綁在椅子上了，然後一個眼罩被套在他臉上，這是渡假村的眼罩，他感覺得出來**

 

**「 Sherlock別哭，安靜不要惹他們生氣，讓他們把想拿的東西都拿走沒有關係，不要哭」他朝 Sherlock哭聲的來源說**

**「M.m.my.Mycroft….嗚嗚」 Sherlock哭著叫他「他們把我綁起來了， Mycroft救我」**

**「噓~ Sherlock，他們只會把錢拿走，你要安靜不要讓他們覺得需要把你的嘴巴貼起來，這樣我才知道你還在」 Mycroft說**

**「 Mycroft嗚嗚」 Sherlock還是在哭**

**「安靜!! Sherlock你閉嘴!!」 Mycroft低聲地喊，他聽見腳步聲回來了，還有嘴被堵上的人的尖叫， Sherlock閉上了嘴抽抽噎噎的嗚嗚哭著， Mycroft在發現 Sherlock得了緘默症後忍不住想這是他害的，是他叫 Sherlock閉嘴的，現在他什麼話都說不了了**

 

**「Jim說把這個耳機塞進保母耳裡」其中一個人講的是德語， Mycroft推測這些搶匪不知道他聽得懂**

**接著是膠帶被撕掉的聲音和保母的哭聲，保母用德語求搶匪放他一條生路他身上真的沒有錢**

**「閉嘴，照你聽見的重複就好」搶匪說**

 

**Mycroft感覺到有一隻溫暖的小手放在他腿上**

**「Eurus?」 Mycroft問**

**「Mycroft，你乖乖被綁起來了，你可以從廚房的窗戶出去的，不過你跑不贏他們，被抓住反而比較有可能活下來」Eurus總是和同齡的小孩格格不入，經常說些讓人發毛的話**

**「Eurus，我贏了」保母聲音顫抖著，重複著什麼別人說過的話**

**「No~」Eurus語調平板「你輸了」**

**「把王冠給我」保母說**

**「你輸了，Jimmy」Eurus說「Jimmy is a loser~Jimmy is a loser~」Eurus用嘲笑的兒歌曲調唱**

**「I’M NOT A LOSER!!!」一個用變聲器扭曲過的聲音吼「YOU!ARE THE LOSER!!我贏了!!你輸了!!」**

**「Jimmy輸不起，羞羞臉」Eurus繼續嘲笑「作弊鬼，贏不了愛生氣」**

**「我贏了!!!!」扭曲的聲音吼**

**「Jimmy is a loser Jimmy is a loser~」Eurus繼續說「萊辛巴赫的Loser~」**

 

**接著是槍聲，兩個搶匪用德文罵了髒話，保母尖叫起來後又是一槍，他知道保母死了，但前一槍打在哪了?**

 

**Sherlock尖叫起來大聲叫著他的名字**

**「Mycroft!!Mycroft!!Eurus!!!」 Sherlock大哭著**

**「我贏了!!我贏了!!我才不管你的規則!!規則是給無聊的人的!!」扭曲的聲音嘲笑著， Mycroft聽見腳步聲朝他而來，他的褲管被什麼抓住了，很快他知道那是什麼Eurus倒在他腳邊正在用小小的手抓他的褲管**

**鮮血的味道開始充斥他的鼻腔，他的褲管被沾濕了，他聽見困難的微小呼吸聲還有空氣洩漏的聲音**

**「Eurus…Eurus..」他失去了組織語言的能力，他知道第一槍擊中什麼了，子彈一定是擊中了Eurus的胸腔，空氣的噪音是氣流從胸腔外洩產生的，Eurus艱難的呼吸聲讓他痛苦地意識到他妹妹正逐漸缺氧而死，如果不是缺氧也很快會死於失血過多**

*************************

「我那時候應該就在哭了」 Mycroft說「太多事情同時發生了，後來Eurus被從我腳邊拉走，那個用變聲器的人從Eurus手上拿走了某個東西，一直在那邊說”給我.給我”的，然後他就用德語跟搶匪說隨便他們行動了，我聽到他們翻找東西的聲音，還有 Sherlock一直哭，他一直叫我的名字要我做點什麼，我…我什麼都做不了」他把臉埋在手中「一直到Eurus停止呼吸我都聽得很清楚，然後搶劫犯離開了，那之後我只能聽到 Sherlock越來越小的哭聲還有外頭的風聲，我自己也不清楚那幾個小時裡的事情，只剩下我和 Sherlock還活著，他後來也不哭了，只剩下呼吸的聲音，然後血流到我的腳邊，我的襪子都被血浸濕了，我才想到保母應該也被殺了，不然Eurus自己是不會有這麼多血的，Eurus是因為血進入肺部窒息而死的，沒有流太多血」

「我很遺憾」Greg手環著 Mycroft的肩讓他靠在自己身上

「警察不相信我說的，有一個講英文的Jimmy還有塞耳機讓保母替他說話的那些他們都不相信，我和 Sherlock都因為失溫的關係在醫院做筆錄，那時候 Sherlock就無法說話了，我把我記得的一切都告訴他們，還找他們要了遺失物的清單，但他們什麼都不給我，只要我乖乖留在病房裡，後來我自己找到方法去看了遺失物的清單還有現場找到的東西，那個胸針不見了卻沒有被列上去」 Mycroft說

「你是說從那個Richard那贏來的胸針?」Greg問

「對，只有那個之後怎麼找都找不到，可是警察都不理我說的」 Mycroft說「他們只為了筆錄完整找了Richard Brook這個人，但在度假村的紀錄裏沒有這個房客，我從瑞士回來才想到為什麼」

「那是假名?」Greg說

「不只是假名，Richard Brook就是Reichenbach(萊辛巴赫)的德語文字變體而已，和Eurus玩的那個孩子一開始用的就是假名，但我想不到他和這一切的關聯，那個孩子比我還小，最多不會超過12歲，他和這一切可能一點關係都沒有」 Mycroft說「不過那個Jimmy顯然是Eurus認識的人，如果我再聽到同一個人的聲音我也認得出來，他的咬字很特別，而且有愛爾蘭口音……我很久沒有去想那一晚的事了，今天 Sherlock叫了我的名字讓我突然被這些回憶糾纏上，我怎樣都無法讓這些想法退去，這很…很令人討厭」

「別繼續想了」Greg摸著 Mycroft的頭親吻他的眉心「記得那些好的回憶，你妹妹可愛的模樣還有和弟弟一起玩的開心記憶會讓你舒服點，我得去沖澡了，有點冷了」他起身拿了毛巾和泳帽朝淋浴間走

「我妹妹實際上個性非常不可愛，我弟弟也不喜歡和我一起玩，不過謝謝你的建議」 Mycroft在Greg走了一段距離後跑過去跟上他說

 

他們進了淋浴間，Greg隨便找了一間開門進去， Mycroft用手擋住他關門

「可以來我房間陪我嗎?我不會做什麼，好嗎?」 Mycroft問

「相互毀滅原則?」Greg問

「今天沒那個興致」 Mycroft說

「晚餐後可以嗎?」Greg問

「可以，我等你」 Mycroft說完便離開了

 

在Greg鎖上門開始沖澡後一個手上拿著手機還顯示著錄音畫面的高年級男學生抓住了機會跑出了淋浴間

\--------------------------------------------  
麥在Greg宿舍看的電影是<羊男的迷宮>,天朝翻譯應該是<潘神的迷宮>  
文中提及的怪物是這一段,是我童年陰影之一,雖然很喜歡整部電影的感覺可是被嚇到不敢回去看  
[https://www.bilibili.com/video/av18877445?from=search&seid=11898181802183488102](https://www.bilibili.com/video/av18877445?from=search&seid=11898181802183488102)  
電影裡的怪物和潘神都是Doug Jones這個演員演的,他還演了很多怪物,身高190多手長腳長臉長的搞笑大叔,但帶給很多人年陰影  
   
麥說的吃小精靈那一段用保險套裝假血給演員咬來製造效果是真的幕後花絮  
附帶一提,探長在這篇裡面討厭恐怖片,在看羊男的迷宮前麥給他看過史蒂芬金的<It>結果讓探長陰影很深  
然而上面提及那一段是連史蒂芬金都說能嚇到他的傑作2333333333


	5. Chapter 5

**[五]**

晚餐的時候Greg拿了一個杯子蛋糕帶走，他直接去了 Mycroft的寢室

「生日快樂，這次有蛋糕」Greg對 Mycroft微笑然後把杯子蛋糕放在 Mycroft手上

「謝謝」 Mycroft陰鬱的臉上多了一點點微笑

 

他們坐在地上靠著 Mycroft的床， Mycroft坐在他旁邊和他肩靠著肩， Mycroft用書墊高了筆電在上面放電影，這一次總算不是恐怖片了，是<王爾德>，Stephen Fry演的那個版本

「他長得挺像王爾德的」Greg說「胖了以後，不過我沒什麼印象他瘦過」

「他的身高很難讓他看起來在任何方面符合”纖細”的形容，不過Hugh Laurie就做到了，所以應該是臉的問題」 Mycroft頭靠在Greg肩上

「裘德洛這時候幾歲啊，他頭髮還真多」Greg說

「23吧，比你現在小一歲」 Mycroft說「我就不喜歡他這種長相的，太女性化了」

「他喜歡女的，所以這不是個問題」Greg笑

「我只是在說我喜歡的類型而已不是這個演員」 Mycroft說

「你很喜歡王爾德的作品啊，你這裡很多他的書」Greg說

「我喜歡他的幽默感」 Mycroft說「還有他對語言的使用」

「他可真是個妙語如珠的傢伙不是嗎?」Greg對電影中王爾德的台詞笑了出來

 

**“The love that dare not speak its name…(不敢說出名字的愛是….)”** 電影裡最出名的王爾德上法庭的自我辯護開始了，他們安靜的看電影

 

**“不敢說出名字的愛，在本世紀，是年長男性對年輕男性的偉大的愛，如同大衛和約拿單之間的，如同柏拉圖為他的哲學而做的根本，如同你在米開朗基羅和莎士比亞的十四行詩中找到的。正是那般深深的心靈的愛才如完美一般純淨。它支配並滲透了偉大的藝術…”**

 

突然傳來的鑰匙開鎖聲讓兩人轉頭看向寢室的門，兩個人都忘了按暫停，Greg站起來想去應門的時候門開了，教務主任帶著兩個老師推開門進來，校長也跟在後面，他們看見Greg時都瞪大了眼，幾個人大眼瞪小眼互看，空氣頓時凝結，Greg甚至還沒完全站直， Mycroft坐在地上看著教務主任氣紅的臉和無比明顯的惡意，還有他手上一隻明顯不屬於他的手機，走廊上一個學生在被他看見臉之前跑了

 

**“…這愛在本世紀被誤解了，以至於它可能被描述成『不敢說出名字的愛』，並且由於這個誤解，我現在站在了這裡。”**

 

「Mr.Lestrade你最好能夠解釋清楚這是什麼狀況!!」教務主任嚴厲地說

 

**“這愛是美麗的，是精緻的，是最高貴的愛的形式，它沒有一絲一毫不自然，它是智慧的，並循環地存在於年長男性與年輕男性之間，只要年長者有智慧，而年輕者看到了他生命中全部的快樂，希望以及魅力。”**

 

「有一名學生對我舉報你在游泳課後對你的學生有不當的接觸，還錄下你們在淋浴間的對話，而你就跟這段對話說的一樣，出現在這名學生的寢室裡!」教務主任質問，手上揮著那隻錄有證據的手機

 

**”以至於這愛本該如此，而這個世界卻不能理解，這個世界嘲笑它，有時竟然讓這愛中之人成為眾人的笑柄。”**

 

「等一下!不是這樣的!」 Mycroft站起來時絆到了筆電的充電線，筆電從書堆上摔落，螢幕馬上黑了，電影停止撥放，他抓住Greg把他往自己的方向拉，但Greg只是站在原地沒被他拉動

「不當接觸?」Greg問

「有一位勇敢正直的同學主動來向我報告你的違法行為」教務主任說

「Greg，你坐下我來說話就好」 Mycroft說

「 Mycroft Holmes在我們聯絡你的家長前你不必多說什麼，我應該要叫警察了才對」教務主任說

「考慮到上次他和校方的接觸導致校長讓他簽了一份充滿惡意誤導的合約，我不覺得在道義上我能讓你們再陷害他一次」 Mycroft完全進入了他的小魔王模樣「校長您說是吧?那份合約讓我有過幾個小時的樂趣，尤其是在預想那份合約能給你多少法律上跟道德上的譴責」

「這…」校長退縮了，躲在教務主任身後假裝自己不存在

「你可以撥那段錄音，我很想知道你們拿什麼來指控一個無辜的人」 Mycroft說

「好，我也希望Mr.Lestrade能解釋”相互毀滅原則”是怎麼回事」教務主任按下了撥放，不出 Mycroft所料，是淋浴間的對話

 

**“可以來我房間陪我嗎?我不會做什麼，好嗎?” Mycroft的聲音**

**“相互毀滅原則?”Greg的聲音**

**“今天沒那個興致”**

**“晚餐後可以嗎?”Greg問**

**“可以，我等你”  Mycroft說**

 

「你們想解釋嗎?」教務主任問

「相互毀滅原則也就是所謂的相互毀滅保證Mutual Assured Destruction，是核武冷戰時開始的用語，指的是雙方都有能摧毀彼此的火力下所形成的恐怖平衡」 Mycroft說

「主任，這個檔案的名稱是一樣的，而且有Mr.Lestrade的名字在上面」被帶來的電腦老師早就撿起了 Mycroft的筆電，他把電腦重新開機後馬上就看到桌面上的那個影片檔，Greg坐在 Mycroft的床沿，大腦裡什麼都想不到，就像等待被車撞上的鹿

「你可以撥放看看」 Mycroft說

 

主任讓電腦老師撥放了那個影片，他們按了很多次快轉，都只是 Mycroft在解釋什麼是共同毀滅原則還有賽局理論的應用，中間Greg還打了哈欠， Mycroft讓他睡床上，他只是欠一個聽眾，是醒是睡對他而言無所謂，Greg胸口的一塊大石終於落下，他不敢相信地看著 Mycroft

 

「我今天不想做簡報，所以找他一起看電影，難道不行嗎?」 Mycroft搶回了自己的筆電

「有人目擊你們在泳池邊擁抱和親吻，你以為我真的會只因為錄音而大費周章嗎?Mr.Smith我請你拿的紫外線燈呢?」主任說

「Oh，Please，這是一個男宿舍，你不會想知道那些地方有精斑反應的，而且這是對我的隱私的侵犯!」 Mycroft說

「那請Mr.Lestrade解釋清楚今天在泳池邊的事情!」教務主任衝著Greg說

「恕我直言，關你屁事」Greg說

「夠了，我要報警了」主任說

「好啊，請他們來調查什麼?把我帶到醫院去做檢查給我不必要的精神壓力?還是坐實你做為主管對下屬性向的歧視?還是我今天告訴他我和我弟弟一起經歷的我們的妹妹在我們面前被人殺害的過程?」 Mycroft瞪著主任「兩年了，我弟弟終於能說出我的名字，我去找他告訴他這件事，他只是在安慰我!」 Mycroft不自覺地提高了音量「你就這麼想聽我妹妹被冷血謀殺的過程嗎!!」他吼了出來

 

「 Mycroft」Greg站起來把手放在 Mycroft肩上「冷靜」

Mycroft瞪著主任

「根據性向的就業歧視.擅自錄音的隱私侵犯.違法的勞動契約，我覺得我的律師生涯會開始的很有趣」 Mycroft惡狠狠的說「你們這樣汙衊一個好人的名聲..」

「夠了」Greg打斷了 Mycroft的威脅「我也不想在這種環境繼續工作了」他出乎意料的平靜

「Greg?」 Mycroft看著Greg瞬間失了魔王的樣

「校長我的合約我相信你不希望被曝光吧」Greg說「如果不是 Mycroft告訴我，我根本不知道你這麼卑鄙，在合約上刻意動了手腳」他瞪著校長說

「你要離職嗎?」校長問

「I don’t know，CAN I?」Greg帶著威脅的問「畢竟你給我的那種違法合約我實在無法離職」

「我會額外給你補償，你可以離職但你必須交回你手上的合約紙本並對此保密」校長說

「多少?」Greg問

「關於這點我們可以商議」校長說

「三萬五千英磅」 Mycroft說「從他自己的口袋支出，因為那是他個人行為，而三萬五千磅就能避免你身敗名裂和法律糾紛我相信是很值得的，或者修改合約繼續聘..」

「我不接受續聘」Greg說

「什麼?」 Mycroft看著他一臉不敢置信

「我辭職」Greg說「我不想和你們這種只顧著把學生當品種狗養只看表面而不管底下的偽君子共事，你們讓我感到噁心」他說著從校長那接過剛寫好的支票看了一眼放進口袋「 Mycroft不需要你們，坦白說沒有你們他會更好，你們就是品德教育上的敗類還自以為標竿，你剛才說要找他的家長來?你甚至不知道他父母根本不在國內!你們根本不在乎學生正在經歷什麼人生的難關只要他們交出一張漂亮的成績單上好大學就算他們內心扭曲到成了變態殺手你們也無所謂，難怪你們能培養出一堆首相」Greg戳著教務主任的胸口「你尤其令我噁心」他推開教務主任轉頭對校長說「我的辭呈會留在我的宿舍桌上，我今晚就離職」

「這個月的薪水會在明天匯入你的帳戶，我們會用家庭因素向學生解釋的」校長說「但閉上你的嘴，在他大學畢業以前你要是把任何一點風聲傳出...」

「喔，也順便閉上你們的，你們簡直是道德上的汙染，我對你們這套沒興趣」Greg擠過其他老師到走廊上後頭也不回的走了

「Greg等一下!」 Mycroft要跟上去但被教務主任抓住了手臂

「這件事到此為止，為了你自己好，不要繼續和那個老師糾纏不清了， Mycroft Holmes」教務主任說

「你真的以為我不知道你們的秘密嗎?」 Mycroft無害的模樣再度消失「”Kelly McAovy”這個名字耳熟嗎?」

 

教務主任臉色瞬間死白， Mycroft輕易的甩掉了他的手「別來煩我，我今年就畢業，或者你們全部陪我畢業，不過我去的是大學，你們會上哪我可不敢保證」他冷笑「從我的房間滾出去」他在逼得一群大人離開他的房間後自己鎖上了房門，向他們保證如果有人開過他的房間他會知道，逼老師們解散

 

Mycroft離開了宿舍往教師宿舍區跑去，他直接開了Greg宿舍的正門進去，一確定Greg在樓上，他就跑了上去

「Greg!Greg...?」 Mycroft站在Greg房間門口，臉上的笑容在見到地上的行李箱時僵硬了「Greg我可以讓你留下來教書的」

「不了」Greg搖搖頭把衣服放進行李箱「我想清楚了，幫我把那邊的外套給我好嗎?」他指著 Mycroft身旁掛在牆上掛勾上的外套

「校長要退休了，教務主任的年紀也…」 Mycroft半跪在地上配合正在收拾東西的Greg的高度

 

「Mycroft你聽我說」Greg把手放在 Mycroft後頸上讓他停止說話，他們的額頭靠在一起「你也很清楚，這是錯的，我們之間這無論是什麼都該停止了，打從一開始我們就不該變成現在這樣，到現在其實我還是搞不懂你在想些什麼，但我知道你沒有我一開始想的那麼邪惡，這該結束了，為了我們兩個好」

「But I don’t….」 Mycroft後半句被他自己噎住了，他不想要Greg離開

「我們一開始就犯下的錯該畫下句點了，該結束了」Greg說「下一次就沒有僥倖了，如果不是今天你決定看電影，我們現在不會在這裡而會在警局」

「不會的」 Mycroft的聲音有些發顫「他們不會報警」

「你雖然過16歲了，我依然是你的老師，他們會的」Greg說

「我會讓那看起來像一起犯罪」 Mycroft說「他們會為了掩蓋我的罪行不計代價的」他皺著眉，無法阻止眼淚冒出「別走，Greg，拜託你」

「犯罪…這就是你在宿舍會把我綁起來的原因嗎?讓你自己看起來像個強姦犯?」Greg問「That’s really fuck up.你還幹了什麼?」

「你來的時候我會在桌上放的那杯水，你沒見我喝過的那一杯，那裡面我一直都會放安眠藥，你當然沒喝過，但那個和限制你的行動加上我的紀錄，他們會相信是我幹的」 Mycroft低著頭說

「別太刻意製造自己的魔王形象了，你不過是個愛哭的小鬼」Greg親了 Mycroft的頭頂「你的家人會回來的，他們才是你需要的人，相信我，他們也無比需要你，你畢業以後會遇見很多不同的人，你不需要我的」

「我需要你!」 Mycroft說

「你並不知道這點，你的世界只有家庭和學校而已」Greg說「聽著，照顧好你自己，好好的去上大學，等你畢業你會知道現在你遇見的事情並不會是人生中最困難的部分，有很多人.很多事在等著你，而現在我們之間這個…這只是錯誤」Greg放開 Mycroft看著坐在地上掉淚的少年「我們一起犯下的錯，我們一起畫下句點吧」

「對不起」 Mycroft說「真的，很對不起」他說「我想不到別的方法…」

「好啦，別說了」Greg摸了 Mycroft的頭「你刪掉了對吧，相互毀滅原則的影片」

Mycroft點了頭

「什麼時候刪的?」Greg問

「給你的是唯一的檔案，我自己沒有存檔」 Mycroft說

他聽見很輕的一聲嘆息，然後是一隻手溫柔的替他把頭髮往後梳

 

「回你的寢室去吧，我要收拾行李」Greg說「和學校的契約結束我們也沒有什麼理由見面了，我已經不是你的老師了，我與你的責任和關係也結束了」

他拉著 Mycroft讓他起身

「晚安， Mycroft」Greg親了 Mycroft的臉頰「去過你的生活吧」他輕推 Mycroft一把讓他下樓「17歲生日快樂， Mycroft」

臥室的門在 Mycroft身後被關上， Mycroft把手放在門把上遲遲沒有轉動，最後他放開了門把自己一個人下樓，在門口有人正在等他

 

「Uncle Rudi」 Mycroft對高瘦的男子的出現不感到意外

「我猜學校搞砸了」Rudi說「直接去牛津嗎?這個地方果然除了是個熟悉的環境外沒什麼好處對吧」

「他們通知你了」 Mycroft手插在口袋裡說

「電話上他們也說的含糊不清的，你要自己和我說發生了什麼事嗎?」Rudi說

「我和一個老師說了萊辛巴赫的事，他安慰我的時候被別人看見引發誤會，現在那個老師要辭職了」 Mycroft說

「聽起來是個好人，打算直接去大學嗎?」Rudi說

「……大學下個學期開始我就入學」 Mycroft說

「我會跟你爸那邊說你畢業的事的，什麼時候搬到牛津?」Rudi問

「我會告訴你的」 Mycroft說

「明天會有人來替你收拾東西，畢業了就不必住在學校了，我帶你回倫敦」Rudi說，一台黑車停在他們旁邊「我今晚就得回布魯塞爾，照顧好自己知道嗎」

「我知道了」 Mycroft坐進車裡和叔叔一起離開了學校

 

他自己留在倫敦那間公寓裡，隔天他的行李和畢業證書都被整齊的放在客廳裡，他獨自一人坐在客廳裡，看著自己的手機發呆

無論是通訊軟體還是直接撥電話都無法聯絡到Greg，他應該是把他的號碼設為黑名單了，之後八成會直接把號碼換掉

  
  


\---------------------

「我洗好了，你們誰要接著洗?」從浴室出來的Greg正在擦頭髮

「Greg你為什麼要離職啊，這份工作的薪水很好不是嗎?」他的妹妹問

「教師群內部鬥爭太險惡了，幹不下去」Greg說，他辭職已經過了兩個禮拜，目前還在待業中，校長的封口費和他提前收到的當月薪水讓他暫時不用擔心經濟上的困境，而妹妹這個學期的學費也解決了

「那你接下來要做什麼?教練嗎?可是冬天游泳教練的工作很少不是嗎?」他還在上高中的么妹問

「我會找到出路的，而且也不一定要教游泳啊」Greg摸了么妹的頭說「我會找個在倫敦的工作，這樣你去念大學我還能照顧這個小丫頭」

 

家裡的電話響了

「我去接」他的大妹說著跑去接了室內電話「請問是哪邊?....喔，好我請他來聽，Greg~~~你工作上的人找你，說是先前契約的問題」

「契約問題?」Greg一臉困惑的走過去接電話「哈囉?」

「是我」電話那頭是 Mycroft的聲音

Greg立刻轉頭看了自己的妹妹們依然在廚房裡嘻笑著做明天要用的肉派內餡，廚房裡收音機也正撥放著電台的流行歌曲

「你怎麼知道我家的電話的?」Greg問

「學校內部的資料」 Mycroft聽起來精疲力竭又失落「Greg..」

「你不該打給我的」Greg說「在我的聘約結束的同時這一切也該結束了」

「實際上你的聘約到這個月底才結束」 Mycroft說「那是明天」

「 Mycroft，這不對」Greg說

「再見我一面，求你」 Mycroft的聲音聽起來非常脆弱「最後一次，我就要去念大學了…」

「你溜出學校了?」Greg問

「我已經畢業了，提前的」 Mycroft說「我在倫敦的公寓這裡」

「Mycro…」Greg嘆氣想說些什麼但 Mycroft打斷了他

「我不會再連絡你」 Mycroft說「我會去牛津，這幾年我甚至可能不會到倫敦幾次，直到我大學畢業你都不可能見到我了」電話那一頭傳來深呼吸的聲音「最後一次，就當作是我的畢業禮，你說過我畢業時你會送我禮物的」

「….我打算的，是送你一盒巧克力餅乾」Greg說

「我知道我沒有資格要求你來」 Mycroft的鼻音變重了「抱歉，我不該打給你的…」他就要掛掉電話的時候被叫停了

「等一下」Greg說

「Yes?」 Mycroft把電話放回耳邊

「……最後一次」Greg說「然後我們各自去過各自的人生，不要再連絡我了，去上你的大學，能做到嗎?」

「可以」 Mycroft說

「最後一次」Greg深呼吸「然後我們之間這一切就當作從未發生過」

「…我會的」 Mycroft聲音顫抖「我會的」Greg知道他應該是在哭

 

他掛掉電話轉身到廚房去

「我今晚可能不會回來，不用留燈給我了」Greg說

「你要去那?」么妹問

「只是一點文書上的問題，我得去處理一下，明天就回來了」Greg穿上大衣「別太晚睡了」

\---------------------------------------------  
下一更完結,共五萬五千多字,完結後我回回去繼續寫<婚前出差>


	6. Chapter 6

**[六.完結]**

 

門鈴聲響起， Mycroft立刻開了門，門外站的是他這段時間來最想見的人，但他除了把人拉進室內外連一句”嗨”都說不出來就撲上去緊緊抱住了Greg

「…你連燈都不開嗎?」Greg站在黑暗的玄關被少年緊抱著，些許的光線是來自客廳的電視，被靜音的電視上播著的是新聞，他把手放在少年的背上，他只穿了薄薄的短袖和短褲「現在變冷了，你該多穿點，怪不得你在發抖」

Mycroft試圖親吻他被他反射的往後閃過，但第二個試探的吻他便沒有避開， Mycroft的手指插進他的髮中，充滿侵略和佔有性的吻讓Greg被迫靠在門上接受

「我好想你」 Mycroft放過了他的嘴唇，收斂起了自己太過躁進的舉動，雙手放在Greg腰上，把臉靠在Greg肩頭

「……」Greg沒有回應，他只是把雙手放在 Mycroft背上輕輕的抱住他「你想要什麼」他問「我會給你」

Mycroft抬頭親吻他的脖頸，身體緊貼著Greg的，他把Greg的手往下帶，放在自己的後腰上，當Greg想把手拿開時他按住了他的手

「你…」Greg把手往下移，放在 Mycroft的尾椎上

「You can have me.」 Mycroft幾乎是用氣音說「Please，Take me.」他抓著Greg手腕的手冰涼發抖著「This is all I want.」

「我不會因此與你繼續糾纏的，你清楚這點嗎?」Greg溫和的語調安撫著緊張的少年， Mycroft點了頭「…你確定你想要這個?」少年又點了頭，從Greg身上退開，拉著Greg的手腕把他往臥室帶

 

Greg走過半個客廳時停下了腳步，這讓拉著他的 Mycroft停頓了，他遲疑了一秒才轉過頭來看Greg，電視的冷光照在少年蒼白的臉上，他藍色的眼睛在黑暗中因為微弱的冷光照明使那藍色變得不真實，表情裡寫的盡是不安

「你知道你在做什麼嗎?」Greg問

「我很清楚」 Mycroft抓著Greg手腕的手握得更緊了，微弱的力道試圖把Greg往自己的方向拉

Greg把手收了回來， Mycroft看向他的模樣充滿失落和疑惑更多的是害怕和晚留

「我的大衣可以丟在沙發上嗎?」Greg問

「你想放在哪都可以」 Mycroft的視線沒有離開過他，他看著Greg把大衣脫下放在沙發上，拿遙控器關掉電視，頓時沒了照明的室內黑暗無比，但 Mycroft感覺得到有人走到他的身邊

 

「你知道你該做什麼準備嗎?」Greg站得離他很近

「我已經做好了」 Mycroft伸手抓住了Greg上衣的一部分，他不確定自己抓了哪一角「我不會命令你做任何事，我保證」他緊張的嚥下一口唾液「我會聽你的話」他感覺自己的心臟在猛跳，他的語氣幾乎是絕望的迫切討好

「去房間等我，我去洗手」Greg說「我不會離開的，你放心」

Mycroft猶豫的鬆開了手，他走進房間時還回頭確認了Greg走進了浴室.聽見洗手台的水聲，他坐在床沿等待也忘了開燈，他想也許該去把燈打開的時候Greg走了進來，房間裡的光線非常微弱，只有從百葉窗簾縫隙間照入的外頭城市的燈光

「什麼都看不到不是很安全，至少把床頭那個小燈打開吧」Greg說

 

Mycroft伸手開了床頭的小燈，暖黃色的微弱光線使他們能看見彼此，Greg正在脫上衣，他解開皮帶和褲頭把褲子留在地上，他跨出那圈布料走向 Mycroft，看著這一幕的少年呼吸幾乎停滯

 

Mycroft坐在床沿抬頭看Greg

「你想要怎麼做?我會盡可能滿足你」Greg說

「你主導」 Mycroft說「照你的方式來」

「你不擔心也許我是個粗暴的人嗎?」Greg問「說不定我會找你算過去這一年的帳」他的手握住了少年的喉頭，在他手下是脆弱的軟骨和氣管以及猛烈跳動的脈搏

「那也沒有關係」 Mycroft仰望著他「我只是想知道…」他咬著下唇「我想要知道被你索求是什麼樣的感覺」他的手攢著床單「就算只是假的也好，I want you to want me.」他感覺自己的腳發軟，臉像火燒一樣燙，一直都是他對Greg有所求，他只想知道如果能被自己所愛的人渴望是什麼樣的感覺

 

他沒有得到什麼回覆，Greg只是鬆開他的脖子捧起他的臉親吻他，一個溫柔漸進深入的吻，他的手從 Mycroft的T-shirt下伸入撫摸他的身軀，引導 Mycroft脫掉上衣，他讓 Mycroft躺下，他親吻.舔咬少年的肌膚，一隻手摸著 Mycroft的頭安撫，另一手拉下了他的短褲，他裡面沒有穿

Greg的吻從 Mycroft的嘴轉移，順著他的頸部線條往下到鎖骨.胸口.肋骨，然後是柔軟的腹部，最後他來到腿間，在敏感的大腿內側蒼白的肌膚上留下了點點紅斑，然後他含住 Mycroft的陰莖吞吐，也許是出於緊張和壓力，他得花上點工夫才能讓他勃起

 

「放輕鬆」Greg吐出口中的性器改為親吻 Mycroft的嘴唇，他伸手從床頭櫃上拿了潤滑液， Mycroft自己試著弄了一些，但他潤滑和擴張肯定做的不夠，在手指上沾了潤滑液後指尖在那圈收緊的肌肉周圍不輕不重的按壓畫圓，讓 Mycroft的身體慢慢的放鬆讓他的手指能夠進入，中指的兩個指節很勉強的進入了炙熱緊縮的腸道中， Mycroft目前看起來還好，他便繼續深入直到中指完全沒入少年體內

「你自己做到什麼程度」Greg問

「就只有這樣」 Mycroft身體僵硬緊張的看著Greg的手指在他腿間進出，痠麻的感覺很陌生

「我猜是放了一根手指進去但不敢做什麼」Greg勾起手指在應該是前列腺的位置來回的磨蹭， Mycroft的身體明顯的抖了一下「在這邊啊」Greg反覆的用手指輕按那個位置， Mycroft發出了一些悶哼，Greg又弄了些潤滑把食指也擠進那圈緊縮的肌肉中，這讓 Mycroft明顯的表現出了不適

「我可以停下」Greg說，他的手指只進入了一半， Mycroft用力地搖頭

「繼續，我只需要適應就好」 Mycroft說

「你真的是…」Greg退出一些然後再往內深入，反覆幾次後兩根手指才完全進入， Mycroft反覆的深呼吸試圖讓自己放鬆，腸壁和那圈肌肉緊咬著陌生的外來物，Greg轉動手指讓 Mycroft緊皺著眉「痛嗎?」他用另一隻手摸了摸 Mycroft的臉

「有一點」 Mycroft說，他側過頭把臉靠在Greg的手掌中

「開心嗎?」Greg問

「很開心」 Mycroft伸手環著Greg的脖子把他往下拉向他索吻，專注於唇舌交纏讓他能稍微忽略體內陌生的感覺，被手指侵入.打開身體，從內部傳來的快感和痠軟，還有時不時的輕微鈍痛

手指從他體內抽出，Greg從這個太長的吻中抽離， Mycroft微喘著氣看著Greg

「你沒有保險套嗎?」Greg問

「沒有」 Mycroft搖頭「直接做就好」

 

Greg對他很溫柔，一點都不像他自己對Greg做過的，插入的時候他依然在安撫 Mycroft，摸著他的頭髮告訴他放輕鬆，親吻他的臉頰和身體，抱著他.任他的手在背上留下紅色的抓痕

「你想要關燈嗎?」Greg親吻少年的眼角， Mycroft正在哭，他剛才試圖伸手去關燈但碰不到開關

「Yes」 Mycroft抹了把臉，Greg把唯一的昏暗光源熄滅了

 

Mycroft緊緊抱著Greg，啜泣和喘息混合在一起，在黑暗中幾乎什麼都看不見，但聽力和觸覺被放大，另一個人的氣味和體溫，還有碰觸與親吻被深深的印在腦中，第一次被自己所愛的人索求，他知道這不是真的但卻很開心，他本來就沒有資格得到這一切，能擁有這個人片刻都能使他滿足，但知道這之後可能再也見不到他讓他抱緊對方

 

「I love you」 Mycroft在啜泣與喘息之間脫口而出，正在親咬他頸項的男人停頓了一下「I love you」少年又說了一次「I..」一隻手蓋在他嘴上讓他停止

男人親吻了他的眉心然後把手拿開， Mycroft了解了這句話並不是對方希望聽見的「I’m sorry…」他低語換來男人在他嘴角輕啄，也許關燈看不見彼此的表情是一件好事，之後沒有太多言語，只有喘息和呻吟跟悶吭直到結束

 

Greg本想起身清理他們之間製造的髒亂，但 Mycroft抱著他不放，他只能任少年侷限他的行動，最後他在少年身旁躺下，少年扔抱著他的手臂不放，頭靠在他的肩上，在黑暗中Greg收回手側躺著面對 Mycroft， Mycroft眷戀的撫摸著Greg的臉，已經冒出來的鬍渣有點刺手，在掌心刮得癢癢的

「就當作這一切沒有發生過」Greg抓住了少年的手「當作我們沒認識過，我們說好了，這之後我們各過各的生活」

「…謝謝」 Mycroft說「謝謝你願意過來，我知道是我要求太多了」

「去念你的大學.陪伴你的家人」Greg從床上下來，他知道 Mycroft房間裡放濕紙巾的位置，他抽了幾張擦拭自己 ， Mycroft坐在床上抱著膝看他「去過你的人生吧」

「你可以留下來」 Mycroft很快地補上後一句「就到天亮，明天再走，地鐵已經停駛了，你要回去會很麻煩」

「……」Greg拿起自己長褲掏出手機看時間，11:47，地鐵這時間已經停駛了沒錯

「留下來，好嗎?」 Mycroft說「我會睡在別的房間」

 

Greg手上拿著自己的衣服，他和 Mycroft無言的對望許久，最後他放下了自己的衣物

「明天我會自己離開」Greg把那團衣物丟在地上「去洗澡，你知道該怎麼弄乾淨吧，不然你可能會不舒服」 Mycroft知道他打消離開的念頭跳下床抱住了他，Greg禮貌地推開了他，要他去洗澡

 

Mycroft回來時Greg已經睡著了，他承諾會到別的房間去的，但最後他還是輕手輕腳的爬上床躺在Greg身旁

 

他有有很多很多方法可以把Greg留下，可是每一個都會和他開始這段關係的方式一樣，最終只會走向一個比一個更慘痛的結果，很多個甚至直接進入了犯罪的領域，而且都會是重罪

 

他小心地抱住了側睡的男人，臉靠在他的背上，離天亮還有幾個小時，足夠他把那些計謀都用上一回，但這一次他不能再犯了，和這個人最後的相處就算只是這樣也好過對男人對他信任的背叛和再一次的罪行

Mycroft並不知道背對他的男人此時眼睛是睜開的，明天以後他們都得回到自己人生的正軌上，最後的一點默許和放任他還能給

  
  


Mycroft醒來的時候已經是獨自一人了，窗外的天空異常的晴朗，對將入冬的倫敦來說這非常反常，但他沒有心情珍惜外頭明媚的陽光，昨晚還在他身旁的男人已經離去了

 

那一天下午他就照著計劃好的搬到牛津去了，Rudi把一切都幫他安排好了，他自己選了這個時間，他承諾過了，昨晚之後他們就結束了，他會去上他的大學，把這一切都留在過去，和他的少年時代一起被裝箱封存

 

\----------------------------------------------------

[7年後]

 

秋天的倫敦也是可以冷死人的，尤其你剛從泰晤士河撈了兩個該死的小孩上來的時候，Greg站在警用船上教訓著兩個青少年

「都給我把證件交出來!!!你們兩個以為這裡是什麼?兒童池嗎!!要不是我有救生員資格就要和你們兩個一起當河底堆積物了!!」Greg全身都還在滴水，兩個少年身上也是，但他們有警方提供的毯子包著還算保暖，Greg一把搶過他們拿出來的學生證「黑頭髮的你這一看就換過照片，給我你真的證件」Greg說

「那就是我的證件」黑髮的少年被冷風吹得發抖「你們根本沒看到重點!!兇手就在我們前面那艘船上!他的手提箱裡有可以證明他殺了校護的證據!你們都瞎了嗎!」

「你以為我沒發現他的證詞根本就是矛盾的嗎?在對岸早就有人等著抓他了!!你們兩個這樣一跳害我得多寫一份報告了!你們哪間學校的!?哈洛..哈洛???你們兩個哈洛的應該是住校的才對!你們怎麼偷溜出學校的啊!」Greg冷的牙齒發顫，這兩個小孩從這起校護死亡案件的一開始就拼命想參一腳，這兩個孩子都才在念公學一年級

「真令人意外，原來警察裡還有人有腦子的」黑髮的少年說

「你信不信我這就把你踢下船」Greg說「John Watson，你最好把你這個同學的名字說出來，不然我就打給你媽」

「他學生證上寫的聯絡方式是假的」黑髮少年說

「噓!!我們說好這要保密的!」John低聲喊

「好極了，我升探長第一通電話居然不是跟我家人報喜而是要打到學校去問他們少了哪兩隻」Greg碎念著

「該死，那傢伙來了」黑髮少年說

「他怎麼會知道我們在這啊 Sherlock??」John問

「他一定有監視我們!」 Sherlock說

「原來你叫 Sherlock啊」Greg說「這名字有點耳熟…」一時間他也沒想到哪聽過這名字

 

另一艘警用船靠過來時兩個少年拔腿就要跑，Greg眼明手快抓住他們身上的毯子一拉就讓兩個小鬼頭往後仰倒，差一點就會撞到地上

「我才不管你們演哪套，都跟我回警局等你們的監護人來把你們領回去」Greg說

「你不會想見到他的監護人的相信我!」John很想跑可是 Sherlock被Greg揪住領子哪都去不了，而且他們在河中央能跑去哪啊??

「相信我，我會很想和你們的家長聊一聊該怎麼沒收你們的手機和Wifi的」Greg說

「願望不要亂許」 Sherlock眼神死的說

「是，我就很後悔我今天早上希望我有時間出門散步，多虧你我現在真的不得不出門了，Broter mine.」一個太過熟悉的語調從Greg身後傳來，兩艘警用船相靠時一名穿三件套手持雨傘的青年很俐落的跨了過來

 

Mycroft和Greg對上眼時只有Greg愣住了， Mycroft只是停頓了一秒然後正常的和他打招呼

「您一定就是負責此案的探長吧，很抱歉舍弟給您帶來困擾了，我是 Mycroft Holmes，希望 Sherlock沒有造成太大的麻煩」 Mycroft和Greg握手「安西亞會把你們兩個帶回去，換洗衣物已經放在浴室了，再惹麻煩，我就會打給John的媽媽」

「為什麼是我媽!!?」John抗議

「因為他才能管你，而管得動你就管得動 Sherlock」 Mycroft說

 

兩個小鬼頭上了另一艘警用船被女秘書帶走了

 

「…好久不見」Greg說

「……我對我當年的不成熟道歉」 Mycroft脫下自己的大衣給Greg讓他披上

「我剛從泰晤士河上來，我覺得你的大衣會被毀掉的」Greg拒絕了說「你還真的假裝不認識我啊」

「那樣能省去很多解釋的功夫」 Mycroft說

「…所以那就是 Sherlock啊，他完全康復了，嘴巴還很毒」Greg說

「他忘記了」 Mycroft說「他開始恢復說話能力的同時記憶產生了變化，就他所知，他的妹妹是因為氣喘發作死的，而他的緘默症也是因此產生，醫生認為是他當時年紀還小而創傷導致他修改了自己的記憶，我們也打算讓他繼續這麼相信，至於John就是那時候我和你說過的，讓 Sherlock好轉的那個朋友，他母親自己撫養他，我父母提議支付John的教育費讓他們兩個一起上學，所以他母親辭掉在瑞士療養院的工作搬回英國當護士了，…我的家人是那年冬天搬回來的」

「 Sherlock怎麼和你上不同中學?」Greg問

「想想我那些紀錄吧，他們在三十年內不會想見到另一個Holmes入學的，我也不認為那個環境適合 Sherlock」 Mycroft說

 

「你什麼時候搬到牛津去的?」Greg問

「那晚之後，隔天下午就走了，就跟我們說好的一樣」 Mycroft說

「嗯」Greg看著河面， Mycroft低頭看著自己的傘尖，兩個人誰也沒看誰「這幾年過得如何?」

「心碎了好幾個月然後被迫轉換為頭痛至極，你不會相信 Sherlock和John從小的破壞力有多大的」 Mycroft說

「好幾個月…也是啦，那時候你年紀輕啊，第一次失戀總是特別難過」Greg說，那個像試圖用手捧起岩漿喝下只求溫暖，絕望的用錯誤的方式綁住別人的少年已經長大了

「我大學畢業後找過你，所有學校.泳池.俱樂部甚至其他國家的教練註冊系統我都找過了，我沒想過你會放棄游泳改當警察」

「這份工作穩定得多」Greg說「有遇到好人嗎?」

「短暫交往了一兩個，簡直是災難」 Mycroft說「被問初戀經驗就更慘了，我連我的初戀對象到底愛不愛我都不知道」他看向正在笑他的Greg「你呢?」

「正在幫我么妹付學費」Greg說「警察這工作吃力不討好啊，一開始薪水還不高，兼差了好陣子呢，沒想到他真的成了醫學生，六年的學費啊」他笑著說「加班加著加著就升職了，誰知道升職第一天就遇到這兩個小鬼」

 

船靠岸了，兩人站在警用船的碼頭上交談

「你該找個地方把這身衣服換了」 Mycroft看Greg冷得發抖說

「還好我也要下班了」Greg說

「Greg」 Mycroft叫住了探長「我送你回去」

「你沒想過我也許已經有對象了嗎?」Greg說

「你身上一切都指出你現在的感情生活比沙漠更了無生機」 Mycroft說「而且你手上的戒指是為了避免不必要的麻煩戴的，材質明顯不是金製的」

「Fuck，你非得這麼直接嗎?」Greg說

「Greg」 Mycroft追上了他把自己的大衣披在他身上「能給我一個機會嗎?這一次正常的開始，就跟兩個普通的成年人一樣，你說過就當作那一年沒發生過，就那樣開始，把我當成陌生人也好，給我這個機會」

「你能找到比我更好的人」Greg說「我剛從冷得要死的河裡上來，聞起來跟泰晤士河沒兩樣，給你自己找個律師或者教授吧，比我更聰明能配得上你的人」

Mycroft加快腳步跑到Greg面前攔住了他握住他的手

「你是我遇過最好的人」 Mycroft說「Greg，如果你不願意，那就明確的拒絕我，我會死心的，但我要你當面明確的把話說死，不然我不會放棄的」

 

Greg在這一刻有種錯覺，眼前成熟的青年還只是那個脆弱的少年，就跟燒製中的玻璃一樣易毀而熱烈，但 Mycroft現在已經不是那個漫無目的全身帶刺的少年了，他穿起了三件套，這很適合他，他的頭髮梳得一絲不苟，臉上已經沒有了稚氣，但他看向自己的眼神依然充滿著強烈的情感

 

「我突然發現你現在比我還高了」Greg說

「Greg，你在轉移話題」 Mycroft說

「已經七年了， Mycroft」Greg說「整整七年」

「I love you」 Mycroft說「After all these years，I still love you.」

「…」Greg苦笑看著現在已經是青年的男子

「我的心意從未改變」 Mycroft說「我知道上一次我做錯了很多事，我不會重蹈覆轍，我已經不是那個急切討好卻任性又不知如何待人好的小鬼了」

「很高興你學到自我反省了」Greg說

「Mr.Lestrade，請別逃避這個話題」 Mycroft說

「那個稱呼拜託別用了，上次你這樣叫我你連變聲都還沒變完……我現在自己住，我把地址給你」Greg說

「Greg?」 Mycroft燃起了希望

「你說你要送我回家的」Greg說「我快冷死了」

 

在車上Greg知道了 Mycroft花了兩年就從大學畢業，現在在政府中”官居末職”

「我想先說清楚一件事」Greg說「我們不是在交往，但我們可以先當朋友」

「我會盡我所能改變這個狀態的」 Mycroft微笑著說「我能主動追求你吧」

「別當跟蹤狂就好」Greg說「也不准偷拍」

「我怎麼會做偷拍這種事呢?」 Mycroft說完兩個人都大笑了，Greg動手狠狠的拍了 Mycroft一把，因為他就是幹過這種事

 

\---------------------------------------

 

「很有趣哪」黑髮的大眼睛少年跨坐在一名金髮高大的男子腰間手上拿著手機「那個校護的事情原來能變得這麼有意思」

「Jim Moriarty ，The fuck are you doing.」莫蘭，三十出頭歲的青年對坐在自己身上的少年說

「我好像找到有意思的玩具了」Jim說

「19歲生日快樂，哪個倒楣鬼被你看上了」莫蘭說

「是個以前就見過的小傢伙呢，沒想到他其實很聰明」Jim隨手把手機丟了，他騎在莫蘭腰間自己上下動，用他身下的男人操自己

「以前的玩具嗎?」莫蘭問，他認識Jim時自己還只是個傭兵，Jim當時只有12歲吧，雇用他來殺掉一幫生意上的對手，站在屍體間拿死者心臟玩雜耍的少年笑得很開心，他總戴著一頂鴨舌帽，上面別了一個皇冠的胸章，不知不覺中這個小傢伙就把他當成自己的獵犬在養了，養來操自己和咬死人的那種漂亮的多功能大型犬是Jim的形容

「My Queen的兄弟」Jim說

「那個胸針的原主人?」莫蘭問「你說那是你生命中很重要的人的東西」

「靈魂上的同類唷~」Jim說「當時她才三歲半吧，愛死她了」

「Jim，你果然是個變態」莫蘭說

「是靈魂和精神上的共鳴，她如果還活著會是我很好的玩伴」Jim說

「她死了?」莫蘭問

「太可惜了對吧~」Jim懶洋洋地說「不過第一次殺人的感覺還真特別」他的手做手槍狀指著莫蘭「砰!砰!然後血就噴出來了，我當時脾氣真糟糕啊，不過我現在脾氣也很糟糕喔~」

「我知道，你剛剛殺的傢伙還躺在浴室」莫蘭說

「Sebby~你會幫我收拾的對吧~」Jim說

「我會讓人來收拾的，我是雇傭兵不是清潔工」莫蘭說

「Sherlock是哪一個來著，喔對，小的那個哥哥，哭得好大聲的黑髮小東西，和他玩耍會很有意思吧」Jim笑著

「你他媽真的很有病」莫蘭說

「我們都是瘋子，我親愛的Sebby~正常太無聊了」Jim喊著

\---------------------------------------

 

Greg在熟悉的床上醒來，思考他哪一步走錯了

他和 Mycroft重逢是半個月前的事，本來想和他當朋友的，至少等幾個月再說，然後十五天後他在 Mycroft公寓的床上醒來全身痠痛，旁邊那傢伙還在睡

「媽的，又中你的計了」Greg捏了 Mycroft腰一把然後狠狠地轉了下去，一大早 Mycroft就跳起來閃避飛來的枕頭不但毫無怨言還非常開心

 

五年後他們做了一個承諾，將自己後半生交付給對方，刻意把喜帖寄到母校去的 Mycroft讓現任校長.曾經的教務主任高血壓住院了，因此校方無人出席， Sherlock上大學後和John一起住，神秘的連環自殺案讓Greg頭痛了好一陣子，案子解決後他也開心的度蜜月去了，當被問起兩人怎麼認識的時候Greg總會尷尬， Mycroft只會微笑著說是學游泳時認識的

\----------------------------------------END  
這篇完結了,我這就回去繼續寫<婚前出差>,這篇一共55844字,從3/19開始寫到3/28差不多就寫完了,在寫<婚前出差>那篇ML因為探長出差分開探長遇到那個奇怪的教授,為了寫那個教授的專業(人類性行為的特殊跟變態)看了很多資料,突然心思活路就跑出這篇來了,在等<婚前出差>那篇的各位抱歉這幾天停更了,我這就回去繼續寫  
  
以防有人沒看懂,和東風下棋輸胸針.騙走Holems父母.找人闖入度假小屋搶劫.開槍殺害東風的都是Jim,就是莫娘  
設定上他就是個從小就很有問題的孩子,自己離家出走時才11.12歲,開始過起犯罪生涯,渡假村的血案後算是徹底展開惡魔翅膀,因為第一次殺人後就放心去幹了,差不多在13歲時雇傭了莫蘭,然後這個變態小鬼就吃死莫蘭到文末  
文章開始時麥哥年紀16.小夏6.探長24  
所以七年後重逢麥哥也才23.探長31,小夏13


End file.
